Amethyst
by bitchinblackframedglasses
Summary: Phil and Renee had a child. She gets a normal looking necklace for her birthday...one that a certain someone is desperate to have. And how are the Cullens involved, and can they save Lily before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella is happy with her life with the Cullens. But 15 years later, she is not aware that Renee and Phil had a child! Bella's half sister, Lily, does not know about her vampire heritage, and is unaware that she has a very powerful piece of jewelry that a certain someone is eager to have. What will happen when they come for her, and how are the Cullens involved?

Chapter 1: Life Goes On…

14 turning 15 is a terrible age. Especially when your parents like to travel, and you never stay in one spot. So when your birthday rolls around, and your mom asks if you want to have a birthday party, who the hell are you supposed to invite?

Turns out, my birthday turned out quite interesting. But that's for later.

I sat at the table, pushing some of my mom's cooking around my plate, as she and Dad talked all about how fantastic my birthday party was going to be. Just me and family. What fun.

"Honey, what do you want for your birthday anyway? Its tomorrow and you've given me nothing to go on here." My mom said, not even eating her own cooking.

"A camera would be nice. Jewelry. The usual." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"But that's so boring Lily! Don't you want something a bit more interesting? Never mind. I'll find you something that you'll love." She said, and went back to talking to Dad about baseball.

Both of my parents were kind of disappointed that I never really got into baseball as a sport. They thought track was kind of, well, boring.

My parents are all about 'more extreme sports.' This usually makes me laugh. Baseball is nothing like an extreme sport. Of course, I always fire back that if they aren't happy with track, I could consider my photography as a sport.

I cleared away my dishes, and went up to my room. If only I could go live with Charlie…

But mom said he was too old. And when she was going to say something more, she broke down crying and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. I felt stupid after that. There is only one rule in this house. Never mention Charlie or Bella.

Bella had died when she had gone up to Forks, and mysterious accidents had befallen her before her death. I knew absolutely nothing about her.

With a sigh, I pushed aside my lavender floaty curtains and looked out my window at the darkening sky of Jacksonville.

Why was I so unhappy? My birthday was tomorrow. But I could not lift my spirits. I felt like something was missing. Besides my lack of friends.

I decided to learn more about this mysterious Bella, because of lack of something to do. I snuck up to the attic and dug through the small box of Bella's stuff that made it down here to Jacksonville. I swatted at my short blond hair, and then put it up in a pony tail. The attic was sweltering. Summer in Jacksonville.

I pushed away some clothes and found a book at the bottom. (This is from the Twilight movie) It was a small navy book with a cool symbol on the front. It looked old. I repacked the box swiftly and crept back to my room.

This book was about the Quilites, a Indian tribe up near Forks. Bella had written in this book with pencil. As I read further, it was mostly stuff about these 'cold-ones.' Intrigued I read the whole book. I peeked at my clock and groaned. It was 2:30a.m.!

I slid the book under my bed and found my way into a restless sleep, about wolves, vampires, and Bella.

************************************************************************

"WAKE UP SWEETIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My mom crowed, and threw open my curtains, letting the warm sunlight stream in.

I groaned and shielded my eyes with my arm. My mom plopped onto my bed with Dad.

"Open this one first!" she said, and thrust a present in my direction. I blinked a couple times, put on my black, square framed glasses, and tore off the paper.

It was a professional Kodak digital camera! Actually happy, I gave my mom a huge hug. Usually she gets me pretty girly things.

"Oh my god, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I said. Phil handed me a long rectangular box.

I lifted the lid and was silent. It was a beautiful, delicate silver necklace, with an amethyst tear drop shaped pendant.

"It's gorgeous." I said, still staring at it.

"I told you she would like it. I got it at the coolest store too. Some old, gothic place, it's been around for years." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"Thank you both! Will you help me put it on?" I asked as I gently removed it from the box. Dad helped me with the clasp, and I hopped out of bed and went over to my mirror.

"It's perfect guys. I'm gonna go take some pictures!" I said, turning on my camera.

"Hold your horses. I want some pictures of us, as a family." Renee said. I set the camera and it took a few pictures of us.

Then, after I was dressed in a light purple tank top, jeans shorts, and flip flops, she dragged me to IHOP. This was actually nice, getting to eat a real, well cooked breakfast.

As the day went on, it wasn't that bad spending my birthday with my family. When we got home from the beach, it was nearing twilight, and I finally got to try out my new camera on scenes I wanted.

I swapped my shorts for navy cotton pants, and my running shoes.

"Don't be out to late Lily. Take your cell phone." Mom said, and pressed my cell phone into my hand.

"Yeah, I'll be back, don't worry." I said, and jogged down the street, holding my camera securely to my side.

I slowed as I entered the park, and got some great shots of the swings in the fading light. Then, I sat on one, and watched the stars appear.

Wait a second. Stars? I jumped up, and was bathed in moonlight.

"Shit." I muttered. I began to jog out of the park.

"Not so fast." A cold voice said from the darkness.

I whirled as a human figure jumped off of the top of the play set, must have been 20ft, and landed on his feet. Maybe not human.

As he began to stride toward me, I whipped out my cell phone. And then, it was in his hand, a cool breeze chilling my bear arms.

I backed up further, into the dark. As he stepped out into the moonlight, I froze.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, except for his eyes. They were blood red. And he sparkled, like a faceted diamond.

"You…you smell like her!" he said, pinning me against a picnic table, a hand on either side of me. The dark shadowed the long angles of his face as he glared down at me. If I could run fast enough away…

He lifted a hand and lifted my necklace closer to the moonlight, and his eyes widened. Then he grinned.

"Looks like I'm about to kill two birds with one stone. Bella's relations, and the necklace." He purred. Purred?

"Bella's dead." I gasped, and whirled away from him, and broke into a dead sprint across the park. (She's in track, remember?)

I heard him, above me?! And I stopped, and hide in a slide, holding my breath, my heart in my throat. Suddenly, a cold hand grasped my ankle, and pulled. My camera clattered out first, then I was upside down, and he was glaring down at me.

I cried out as he increased the pressure on my ankle. I kicked at him, but he just grabbed my other leg.

"That's what you've been led to believe." He said, and lifted my necklace into the light again.

I screamed as loud as I could into the night. With a snap, he broke my ankle and suddenly I was upright, him grabbing my forearms, squeezing.

Then I was flying. He had me in his arms, flying through the night, faster than any human.

The speed. The cold. The eyes.

"Vampire." I choked.

He smiled down at me, cold eyes flashing.

"Very good." He said.

ALICE POV

I bolted upright next to Jasper, and he was up next to me in a second. I didn't realize that I was gasping for breath until he put a hand on my back

"What is it Alice?" he asked worriedly, rubbing my arm.

"Get Bella and Edward and Reneesme. We've got a problem." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the hands of a vampire

When we finally stopped, we where somewhere across the Mississippi River. He dumped me unceremoniously on the ground, and pulled a chain from his bag. He wrapped it around my good ankle, then around the tree.

Then, he crushed the ends together. With his bare hands.

"No one will hear you scream, so don't." he said coldly.

Realizing that he was not about to kill me, I cleared my throat.

"Humans eat you know." I said, hopping upright and leaning against the tree, arms crossed.

"I won't be long. And we don't have much farther to go anyway." And with a nasty smile, he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, I began pulling on the chain, seeing how far I could go from the tree. (Not far)

I stretched and grabbed a rock, and started pounding on the chain. After 20 minutes of this, it wasn't working.

His laughter reached me, and I flinched, and looked up. He was leaning against the tree, eyes now black, watching me.

I threw the rock at him, which he caught before it even came near him.

He leaned down closer to me.

"You're much more fun than hunting your half-sister. She was all, protect me this, save me that. But you're different. You've got some fight in you." He touched my cheek, then my necklace.

I slapped, him, which hurt. Bad.

He started laughing. "You look just like her though. Minus the hair color, and the glasses, but you even blush like her."

I ignored him, and went back to massaging my ankle, which was throbbing.

"That's what you get for running away from me. Now you can't run." He said, sounding smug.

"What's your name, and why the hell do you want me, my stupid necklace, and why do you keep saying Bella is alive?!" I spat.

He ignored me, broke the chain, scooped me up, and was running again.

"Answer me." I said coldly, and crossed my arms.

He laughed. "My name is James, you are a relative to Bella, perfect for my revenge, and that necklace is why I'm here." He said smoothly, jumping over a river.

"You didn't answer all of my questions." I grumbled.

"You don't rightfully own that necklace. You don't even know what it does. And Bella is a vampire." He said.

"Oh, enlighten me. And Bella isn't a vampire. She died in a car accident." I said stubbornly.

James laughed. "I like you! To bad I have to kill you. That's the only way I can get control of that necklace. It has the power to bring vampires back from the dead." He sprinted passed a town sign. I tried to read it, but it passed in a blur.

ALICE POV

"Alice, what is the matter?" Bella asked, holding Reneesme as Edward paced.

"Phil and Renee had a baby." I started.

"So?" she said. "I wouldn't be able to go see her anyway."

"That's where you're wrong. She is 15 and well…she got this necklace for her birthday…"

Carlisle snorted. "You can't be serious. That necklace is fictional, the Volturi said so."

"Necklace?" Bella asked. I gave her a brief explanation.

"It is said that the Volturi came across a necklace that somehow brings back vampires from the dead. It involves the vampires' ashes somehow, they weren't very eager to share how it was done."

"Carlisle said it was gone, it wasn't there when he was with them." Edward said.

"It brought James back from the dead." I said. Stunned silence fell.

"James wanted the necklace back, so he, well, tracked her down…but when he realized that you two were related…he decided to keep her alive. He's coming here. Now."

"Oh god." Bella said. "Are Renee and Phil…?"

"There fine. It's this girl you should be worried about." I said.

Emmett groaned. "This is like you and James all over again Bella."

LILY POV

"God, if you want to use me as bait, you have to feed me." I said, as my stomach rumbled again.

James smirked.

"Then it's a good thing where here then." He slowed to a walk through the woods, and we came into a small clearing, by a large rock face.

He dumped me on the ground again, landing right on my ankle.

"Shit!" I yelled as pain flew up my leg. I grabbed my ankle and spat at him.

James laughed, and just pulled the chain out again. "Victoria's ashes aren't too far from here…" he muttered as he chained me to a huge boulder this time.

Then he disappeared. I groaned, and yanked off my shoe, and my ankle swelled almost immediately.

I gasped as it throbbed with pain, twisted in an odd direction.

I grabbed a sharper rock from the ground and found my spot again. Then, with a large swing, I brought the rock straight down on the chain, over and over again.

"That's not going to work." James was back, smirking, with what looked like dirt in his hand.

BELLA POV

Esme agreed to stay behind with Reneesme, and I was flying through the woods, next to Edward. I could smell James, and a strangely floral scent. Like Lilies.

"Did I smell this good?" I asked Edward. He smiled a little. "More like freesia, actually. But the scents are similar." He said.

Then I heard his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Standoff

BELLA POV

"Bring her back, now." He demanded. Staying down-wind, we climbed the trees in a circle around the clearing. My human memories told me this was the place where Edward had killed Victoria…

A small, thin but muscular girl, with sandy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and blacked rimmed glasses lifted her chin in defiance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bring who back?" her eyes were filled with exhaustion and confusion.

He roared.

Grabbing the chain around her neck that held an amethyst necklace, he dragged her to her knees. For the first time, I noticed she was chained to a rock, and her other ankle was swollen and broken.

"Bring. Her. Back." He snarled. Then, she surprised me. She slapped him!

"I told you. I got this as a birthday gift. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" she cried.

He picked her up by the hair and held her by the throat against the boulder. With a snarl, I flew out of the trees, and skidded to a stop.

He turned, surprised. Then delight lit up his face as the rest of my family dropped down.

"What a lovely surprise! See, I wasn't lying. Bella is right there." He pointed at me. Then he turned back to her.

She had her neck arched up, and one hand over her necklace. She didn't look scared…in fact, she looked like she was planning…

Then, she touched the amethyst part to his hand on her neck.

He screamed and let go, blowing on his hand. A tear dropped shape hole was burned into his flesh.

"I told you not to touch me." She hissed, balancing on one foot. She looked exhausted. Then, she looked at me.

'That's not Bella. She had brown eyes, like mine. If she was a vampire, she would have red eyes, like yours." She said this all with an air of weary defiance.

His eyes turned red. James flew forward and spun her around to face us, like a human shield, hands on her wrists. I noticed two hand shaped bruises on her forearms.

Then, he started to squeeze. For the first time, fear showed in her eyes. She struggled, even kicked him with her good foot, but he didn't stop.

With a sick snap, her left wrist broke. She cried out, and stopped fighting.

'What do you want James?" Edward asked. He looked deadly.

"Oh, nothing. After she brings Victoria back, new and strong, I will give her to you. Or maybe I will keep her around as a pet…she has been quite the companion." He said mockingly.

"Stop it." I hissed.

"Bella! I didn't know you had such a temper! As a human, you were very whiny. But your sister here has been quite fun. Maybe you are more alike then I thought." He let go of her broken wrist to stroke his chin.

Then his eyes lit up. "Let's play a _game._" He said. He grabbed her other wrist again.

"What's your name Bella?" Answer correctly now." He said coolly.

I glared at him. He chuckled.

'Wrong answer." He broke 5 of her fingers. She gritted her teeth, and flinched. He lifted her hand and poked her fingers.

"B-e-l-l-a" he counted out. "What is your name?" he asked her.

She remained mute.

"Come on now. You were so talkative on the way up." He began to squeeze her right wrist again.

"Lilly." She gasped finally, her face twisted with pain. He dropped her on the ground, right on her ankle.

"Very good! Meet Bella, Lilly." He lifted her up again, to my level. She writhed in his grip.

"Stop it James." I said, shaking.

"Prove you're Bella, and I will." He said, and put his lips to her neck, stopping her thrashes instantly.

"My father's name was Charlie; my mom's name was Renee." I said finally. Light flashed in Lilly's eyes.

"Excellent." He said, and broke her right wrist.

"You bastard!" I yelled, and flew at him, driving him and Lilly against the back cliff. There were two sharp cracks as they collided into each other and the cliff.

Alice danced in and Lilly vanished from his grasp. Then I focused on shredding him to pieces.

Jasper and Emmett stepped in to help, and I left them to it. I ran over to where Carlisle and Alice were leaning over my sister.

Edward and Rosalie whizzed by to help Jasper and Emmett finish the job.

I bent down and snapped the chain that was holding her to the rock, avoiding looking at her face.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, broken wrists, ankle, fingers, and severe bruising." Carlisle was muttering.

I finally looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked very fragile.

"It knocked her unconscious; I need to get her to a hospital." Carlisle said, taking her pulse.

"She is also malnourished. It looks like she hasn't eaten in a while." He said, lifting her carefully.

"Just please take care of her. I'll be there soon." I said. He nodded, and then he was gone.

I turned to watch the smoke of James cloud into the sky. Edward walked over to me, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I never even knew…" I said, watching the purple smoke mix with the clouds.

"It's not your fault." Edward said, and kissed my cheek. "Why don't you go home, check in with Reneesme, and I'll drive you to the hospital?" he offered, smiling his crooked smile.

"Thank you." I sighed. He ran home with me, and I went straight to Reneesme's room. Esme looked relieved to see me.

"How did it go?" she asked. I filled her in while holding Reneesme. She gasped numerous times.

'Go, see how she's doing!" Esme said, pushing me out the door. "I'll take care of Reneesme, don't you worry."

I walked downstairs and leaned against Edward's piano as he plunked out a few cords. He looked up. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  Questions and Answers

As Edward drove, I let my mind wander more than before. Thinking of Renee and Phil always left me depressed. They had a _daughter_. I wondered why Alice hadn't seen anything until it was almost too late.

Edward held one of my hands as he drove, as if he could read my mind. Which sometimes, he could.

He opened the door for me at the hospital, and we found Carlisle's office without any nurses bothering us. Carlisle was looking at some X-Rays, and frowning.

When he saw us though, he smiled a little, and placed the X-Rays on his desk; walking over.

"How is she doing?" I asked. He held up one hand.

"All in good time." He pulled some lab results out of his lab coat and held them up.

'Did you know your half sister is anemic?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We are extremely lucky that she didn't start bleeding. Anemic blood is more appetizing for some reason, and I have yet to figure out why."

"As for your other question, follow me." He strode out of his office, and I followed, Edward keeping pace noiselessly. We stopped outside of a small room. He turned to face me.

'Now, she hasn't woken up yet, and she quite a mess." Carlisle warned.

I just shook my head a little. With a sigh, he opened the door.

LILY POV

I felt like I was floating, falling. But memories of James, with his blood red eyes, kept me from falling softly.

I was plummeting, memories flashing past me, the moonlit playground, my camera, falling to the ground, getting pulled out of the slide, James snapping my wrists…

I thought I heard voices, and I clung to that. Get me out of this nightmare!

"She is having nightmares…" A velvety voice said.

"You can read her mind?" Bella's surprised voice chimed.

And Bella. Could that really be her?

"Yes. It seems you get the shield trait from Charlie." Edward said.

I winced internally as James laughed at me, trying to get free from the chain.

"What _am_ I going to say to her? Hi! It's Bella. I'm not really dead, and you are going to have to fake your own death, cause you can never see your parents again!?" Bella said, her voice filled with anguish.

"And what about that stupid necklace? You know the Volturi will look for it! How am I going to protect her?" Bella was pacing now, I could hear her footsteps.

Memories faded back away into my mind as I focused more on her than James.

"We can work it out." A kind charming voice said.

"Can we Carlisle? _Can we?"_ Bella said.

I blinked. Bright fluorescents swam into view.

'Oh, shit." I croaked.

Bella was next to me in a second, looking slightly apprehensive.

I looked down at myself. Casts rose up like mountains under the blankets covering me. My head spun.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Disoriented, confused, angry, scared, and in pain." I said after a minute. Velvet voice chuckled.

"Whoa, more vampires." I said, looking at him.

Even kind-voice cracked a smile.

"My name is Carlisle, and I'm your doctor too, and Edward and Bella's 'father.'" He said, smiling.

"I would shake your hand, but…" I looked at my wrists. He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm happy that you're awake though." He pulled a pen-light out of his pocket and shined it in my eye.

As Dr. Carlisle ran his test, velvet voice stepped forward.

"I'm Edward, Bella's husband." He said politely. I nodded, and stopped instantly. It made my head feel like a gong.

"I am so sorry Lily." Bella said sadly.

"I-well, I'm alive, I'm doped up on drugs, and you're going to explain everything right now, so why does it matter?" I said.

She looked torn.

"Well, everything James said is true. I'm a vampire, my entire family is, even my child." She said.

"Whoa, hold on. You have a BABY?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Well, she's not really a baby. Physically, yes, but mentally, she is about a third grader."

All I could do was stare.

"Anyway…" I started. "When do you think I can go back to Jacksonville?" Bella shared a quick glance with Edward.

"I…I don't think that's possible." She said softly. I took a deep breath.

"Don't think that I'm just keeping you here! When I first came here, I didn't want to stay, I didn't even want to be here. It's for your own safety, and for Phil and Renee's." she said, her voice getting louder as she continued.

"It's…ok. Really. I understand." I said.

BELLA POV

The understandings in her eyes made me want to break down and cry. If I was human, I would be.

"If you can't talk about that without getting all worked up, explain this infernal necklace to Me." she tucked her chin, gesturing to the necklace.

A smile flitted across my face.

"Right. That necklace supposedly has the power to resurrect killed vampires, and it must, because James came back." Edward tensed, and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Oh god, you mean he's done this to someone else?" she gasped, looking terrified.

"Me. Back when I was human, a long time ago." I said. Those hazy human memories threatened to come back, so I pushed them away.

"Do you know how it works? It must have something to do with the ashes." She flinched at the memory.

"We have no idea. I suggest we leave you alone now, so you can get some rest." Carlisle was back, and to my surprise, and shame, I hadn't realized he had gone.

She sighed in mock drama. "Fine. If that's what my vampire doctor commands." Lily said, making a small flourish with her casted right hand.

"Yes. Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow." I said, standing up. We said our goodbyes, and Edward led me out of my new-found-half-sisters room.

"I think that went rather well." He said, as we got in the car.

I gave him a look.

"As well as it could have gone. Wait for her to heal some more, then you can explain everything. I'm sure Carlisle will be plagued with questions too." Edward said while he drove.

"And her thoughts? Is she relatively calm, or will I have to keep her locked up in an insane asylum?"

He flinched, just a little. Probably thinking of Alice. I hope.

"She has a lot of questions, and a lot of bad memories. But I think she will be ok. All we can do is wait." He took one of my hands again as we exited the car.

The whole family was waiting in the living room when we came home, minus Carlisle and now, Lily of course.

"And the news?" Alice asked. I could tell from Jasper's position that she felt guilty for not warning us sooner.

"She is fine. You should all come tomorrow with me to see her." I said.

"Yes, she didn't seem scared at all, kind of like someone I used to know." Edward gave me a sideways glance.

'Yes, that may be, but you needed it. Mr. I was a 107 year old virgin." Emmett said from the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relativity

After a good long sleep, some more drugs, and some breakfast, (It was fun eating like a robot) Carlisle said that I could have visitors. And visitors meant answers.

A huge crowd of people came in, to my surprise. I thought it was going to be just Bella, and possibly Edward. Guess not.

"Oh geez." I said as they all finally filed in. They took up the whole room.

I gave Bella a mock glare.

"Explain yourself young lady." I said. She grinned.

"This is the Cullen Clan." She said.

"Wow." I said, gazing at the crowd of people, my eyes resting last at the child in a caramel haired woman's arms.

"I'm Esme, and this is Reneesme." She said. Reneesme gave a small wave.

"I'm Emmett! And this is my wife, Rosalie." He said, gesturing to the gorgeous blond beside him. Emmett was tall and buff, with curly black hair.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper, my husband." A small petite girl, with black spiky hair spoke up, her voice chimed, and Jasper was tall and blond. He looked very wary.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said with a gentle wave, earning me a glare from Carlisle.

"I thought I told you not to move those wrists of yours!" Carlisle said with mock anger. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Right." I stiffly put my hand and moved it robotically in a wave. Alice laughed out loud with Emmett, and Jasper cracked a smile. Rosalie remained still, looking pissed off.

"So…you wanna explain some more, or do you have more family I've never met to show me?" I asked.

"Well…both. Vampires can get powers when they are changed. Like I am a shield. I can protect myself and others." Bella said.

"Alice here can see the future, Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, and Emmett here is strong." Edward said. "And I can read minds." I immediately focused on the light above me.

He laughed. "I didn't know you found that light so interesting."

"Oh, it's just fascinating." I said, blushing.

"I can't believe you're taking this so well. Bella freaked out a little bit, but your no fun." Emmett teased.

I blushed again.

"Anyway." Alice said after digging Emmett in the ribs. "What else do you want to know?"

They gave me a minute to think about it.

"Who are the Volturi, and why do they want this necklace?" I asked. Bella's mouth dropped open. (Remember, she heard Bella freaking out to Carlisle and Edward)

"She's devious." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Sorry…but I want to know!" I said, a tad defensively. Edward chuckled again, but then sobered up again.

"The Volturi are a royal family of vampires. Unlike us, they drink human blood. They have considered it their responsibility to watch over the rest of our race, and make sure we aren't exposed.

They have immense power, and with that necklace, they could resurrect members of their guard." He finished. I processed slowly.

"So there like James?" I asked coldly.

I didn't miss the nervous glances.

"Well, diet wise, yes. If they found out, they would try to harm you. But we are here to protect you now. If necessary-"Bella cut Alice off with a hiss.

'If necessary, what?!" I asked. I felt nervous. What where they talking about???

Suddenly I felt very safe. I was confused for a second, and then I raised my eyebrows at Jasper.

He smiled a little, but the feeling of safety remained.

"If necessary, we would change you to make you safe." Rosalie said for the first time.

"Change?" I said softly.

'Make you a vampire." Bella said, glaring at Rosalie.

"Oh. Well then." I said, swallowing my fear. It was something I did whenever I had a new first day of school.

"I think that is quite enough for one day. I need to take X-Rays anyway." Carlisle said, parting the crowd as he weaved his way over to my bed.

"Good idea." Alice said quickly, breaking out of a stoned appearance, and dragging Jasper out the door.

After a moment, everyone left, saying their goodbyes.

A sighed as Carlisle put down the rails on my bed. I sat up slowly, then turned sideways and took Carlisle's arm for support as I stood up on my one good foot. And wobbled and almost fell, if not for Carlisle catching me.

Well, not all of me. My head smacked the edge of the rail, and I felt blood begin to flow. Carlisle had gauze in a second, and with my head spinning, slowly sat me down on the wheelchair he swung over.

As we rolled down the hall, I peeked into other patient rooms. A boy about 20 looked bored out of his mind as he watched TV, a broken leg propped up on the bed.

A mother held her child in her arms. I lost interest then, and a deep sadness swarmed up from my heart.

I missed my hair-brained mother and my sometimes clueless father.

As Carlisle got me ready for my X-rays, he seemed to notice my silence.

"It will all turn out all right." He said, and then pressed the button.

After the X-rays, he checked out my head, found it fine, then actually picked me up and placed me in bed.

"I feel so dumb now." I joked as he picked me up.

"Well, I don't want you to fall again." He said as he wiped down the rail with disinfectant and bleach.

Then he chuckled.

'Let's hope your not like Bella was." He continued to scrub.

"What was the matter with her?" I asked.

"She was the clumsiest human I had ever met." He laughed. And I cracked a smile.

"Now, get some more rest. The more you get, the sooner I can discharge you so you can finish healing at our house." He said, checking my chart.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." I said, and he smiled and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time Heals All Wounds

I was restless. I felt very safe with the Cullens, and Carlisle with me for most of the day, but the necklace I now wore was scaring me.

If the Volturi did come looking for it, how would I explain that I couldn't take it off? I had tried, yes, when Ja-HE tried to get me to bring back some Victoria. But the clasp was stuck fast, and should have broken when James (wince) pulled on it.

But no. The clasp was firmly closed. And what about the amethyst? It burned James when it touched him, but not me, or Carlisle when he took my heartbeat. Was that some sort of defense that the necklace had?

"Lilly." Carlisle said in the doorway, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, daydreaming. What's up?" I lied. He didn't buy it.

"What is troubling you?" he asked, coming to sit beside my bed.

"This stupid necklace." I tucked my chin again. "It won't come off." Carlisle stared at me, like I was trying to joke him.

"Seriously. Here, try." I leaned forward. He twisted the necklace to the clasp, and tried to undo it. It held firm, even when he pulled on it.

Carlisle looked troubled. "I'm going to discharge you from the hospital. The more vampires protecting you, the better." He stood up.

"Hey, wait a second." I protested. "You didn't give me an answer!" he frowned.

'You didn't ask me a question." And then he was gone.

Fuming, I laid back. Where did my dad _get_ this necklace anyway? He said something about a gothic shop in Jacksonville, right? Hmmm…

I did an awkward sit up, twisted sideways, and rested my feet on the floor. Time to get mobile!

CARLISLE POV

I walked down the hall and to my office a little faster then I should have. I whipped out my cell and called home.

'Carlisle?" Esme said on the other end. "Is something wrong with Lily?" she asked.

"No, it's the necklace. It won't come off." I said in a voice too low for humans to hear. She gasped.

'I'm bringing her home. She is safer there, until we can figure out what that necklace does, and how it does it." I said.

"Do you need anyone to come down there?" she asked.

"No, I'll bring her home in the Mercedes. We'll be there soon." I snapped my phone closed and walked briskly back to Lily's room.

"Lily!" I half-yelled. She spun smoothly on her one-socked foot by the counter. At least ten feet away from her bed.

I quickly shut the door and breezed over to support her, although, she really didn't need it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, and propelled her back to bed. She glared at me. It wasn't nearly as impressive as mine.

"I was _going_ to Google the shop my dad he said the necklace, but _noooooo." _ She crossed her arms, looking quite adorable sitting on the edge of her bed. It reminded me of Bella.

I sighed. "Could you have at least waited?" I pulled out her wheel chair, which she sat in all by herself.

"Of course not. Time is more useful to me tracking down this necklace than sitting around _healing_ all day." She said in a business like tone as I wheeled her out of the hospital.

"And when did you make that decision?" I asked her as I lifted her light form into the car.

"About 5 minutes ago, out of sheer boredom." She responded. I laughed. She had to be the spunkiest patient I've ever had.

She was quiet most of the ride to the house, watching the traffic and the small town of Forks give way to the ever encroaching green forest that surrounded it.

As we pulled into the driveway, she whistled. "Long enough drive?" she asked.

"You'll see why in a minute." I said, just as we came around the last bend. The house stood still and calm, oblivious to the forest around it. Her eyes seemed to pop a little.

"Geez." She said softly, nose dangerously close to the glass.

She was silent as I lifted her out of the car and into the wheel chair, and while I picked it up to go up the stairs.

When we entered the house, she came to life.

"Damn, sweet pad you got here." She said, inspecting the white carpet as we rolled along.

"Pad?" I asked, taking her into the living room.

'Place, house, whatever." She said, taking in the art work and the real Ming Dynasty vase as we rolled onward.

"From what you've told me about Bella, is that safe with me around?" she asked, pointing to it as we passed.

I mock frowned. "Probably not."

"HEY! LILY IS HERE!" Emmett bellowed, causing her to clap her hands to her ears.

LILY POV

"Thanks for introducing me." I muttered after my ears stopped wringing.

He just laughed again.

"Lily! Hey!" Bella said, sweeping down the stairs, and gave me a awkward (only for me) hug.

"Hola." I said. Jasper and Alice came down, followed by Rosalie.

"Where are Edward and- oh. Never mind." I said as Edward ran in the back door with Reneesme on his back.

Reneesme touched my face, and suddenly I could see myself, looking very sickly and yellow, in a hospital bed, with the Cullen's standing around.

I shook my head and blinked a couple times. I was back, sitting in my wheel chair, in the Cullens living room.

"Oh yeah, Reneesme can share memories with contact." Bella said.

"God, I looked terrible." I said, half joking, half serious.

Everyone quieted down for a minute.

"Yeah, well…about that." Emmett said, sounding so awkward, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, let's get you upstairs…" Carlisle said.

'Aww man." I whined. "Do I have to? Can't I just crash on the couch or something?" I asked. I liked it down here.

Carlisle smiled a little. "No. You need to heal." He picked me up.

"But it's so **boring.**" I said. He just shook his head, and flew up the stairs with me, and placed me in a teal room, with different shades of green and brown in the decorations. The bed was huge; it must have been a king. The comforter was a stark white compared to the rest of the room.

"Well, it's better than the hospital." I muttered. Esme laughed at my reaction, coming in at vampire speed to open up the bed and fluff the pillows.

"Sleep. Heal. Get better soon." Carlisle said, and they both left, shutting the door smoothly behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meeting the Wolves

I must have needed to rest, because by the time I woke up, I was disoriented. The room was dark, and the house was silent. I sat up slowly.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and it made me flinch. Stupid vampires and their quietness.

"Come in." I said my voice a little hoarse.

Esme swept in, carrying a huge tray, full of food. I just stared at it.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, depositing the tray on my lap. She fluffed the pillows behind me and opened the drapes. It was dark outside.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, eyeing the feast in front of me.

"All day and night and day." She said, twirling around the room, tiding up.

"I slept for a 2 days?!" I croaked.

'You needed it dear. That hospital was no good for you." She stopped her cleaning to sit on the foot of my bed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after a pause.

"Hunting. As you've probably figured out, we hunt something other than humans, that's why are eyes are gold. We hunt animals." She said, watching my face the entire time.

"Well…that's…good to know." I said slowly. She smiled. I had figured that Esme had more maternal instincts, and boy, was I right.

'Now, eat up! Then I'll take you downstairs to meet everyone when they get back." She said. She looked worried a moment.

I selected the toast, eggs, and cereal, leaving all the bacon and sausage alone.

'You're a vegetarian?" she asked. Esme missed nothing.

"Yup." I said, and took a bite of cereal. A loud bang interrupted whatever Esme was going to say.

"That idiot…" she vanished, and the door stood ajar.

'Emmett! What if Lily had been sleeping?" Esme scolded loudly from downstairs.

"Well, she's not." Emmett said, missing the point completely.

I quickly finished my breakfast, just as Emmett came up the stairs.

"Hey! How's my favorite human?" he asked. "Gosh, I haven't said that in so long! Not since Bella was…but anyway. Hey!" Emmett said this all very fast.

Edward appeared, looking slightly wind-blown.

"He gets hyper after he eats." He explained as a greeting.

"Ah." I said, watching him carefully. He was wheeling around my room making car noises in my wheelchair.

Carlisle appeared right before Emmett was about to attempt something very stupid with my chair.

"Emmett." He sighed. "Would you like to go downstairs?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

'Please." I said, sitting up and prepared to turn sideways. But as I blinked, I was already in my chair.

Carlisle grinned at my confusion. "No walking on that ankle." He reprimanded kindly.

Before I had a chance to say anything, I was flying down the stairs, and pulled up sharply next to the couch, rattling an important looking vase.

'EMMETT!!" Carlisle yelled from upstairs.

'What??!!" He said, picking me up to plop me on the couch.

Emmett dropped me from 4 feet up onto the couch. Right before my ankle was about to brush the cushion, Carlisle caught me

"Whoa, head rush." I said, putting my casted hands up to cradle my head.

Rosalie appeared a second later and smacked Emmett. It sounded like rock hitting rock.

"You idiot." She muttered, and dragged him out of the room, much to his complaint.

"Now, let me see those fingers." Carlisle said, acting like nothing had happened. He set me gently on the couch, and lifted my right hand. The whole wrist was encased in plaster, and my fingers were splinted together.

He gently undid the splints. My fingers looked pale and bruised where the splints had been.

Keeping my pointer finger perfectly straight, he moved it parallel to the floor, going at a snails pace.

Then, he slowly began to curl my finger. My finger was stiff and sore, but I felt no pain.

(Yes, I know that is incredibly fake, but I have to get the story moving here.)

He tried all my fingers, and left the splints off, but gave me a long lecture on being careful. I hadn't even noticed the rest of the family come in.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Emmett getting beat up by his wife." Alice said after a moment. Then a loud "OW!" came from outside. I cracked a smile.

"So…about that necklace of yours…" Edward said after a moment of everyone listening to Rosalie beat up Emmett.

I slid my bulky cast underneath it and lifted it closer to him.

"Yeah, it won't come off. Carlisle tried as hard as he could without hurting me." I said as he lifted the charm gently with his finger.

"Fascinating." Edward said, turning the charm this way and that in the light.

"Yeah, fascinating." I said grumpily. Stupid necklace.

"I wonder…" Edward said, examining the necklace and the charm.

I ignored him. Yes, I knew he had a wife and all, but I was in an awkward position, and he was breathing on my face… I tried to behave, and hoped to god he wasn't listening in on my thoughts.

It seemed he wasn't because he continued to examine the necklace, flipping the charm over, and peering closely at how it was put together. It seemed perfectly sound to me, but I didn't have super vampire sight.

"I think I know how it works." He announced proudly, but then stiffened, just as I heard the door in the kitchen open, and loud footsteps followed.

That wasn't a vampire.

"Uh," I said, as Edward stood up and turned around, blocking me from view. Then a huge, tall, half naked boy came in, with Reneesme of all people on his back. She was laughing.

"Hey Edward." He said, setting Reneesme down, who of course, ran around him to gently take my now un-splinted fingers in her hand.

He stared at me for a moment, mouth half open.

'Um, who-"

"Lily, this is Jacob." Edward said stiffly.

"Hey, ouch Reneesme, not so tight." I said. She had been squeezing my fingers as she felt the tension build in the room.

She frowned, and loosened her hold, shooting me an apologetic glance. "It's ok, just remember, she isn't as…durable as the rest of us." Edward said to Reneesme.

I smiled, it wasn't her fault. She loosely took my casted wrist instead. She hadn't seen me this close yet, and obviously was wondering what the hell happened to me, as was Jacob. He was looking at the mounds of casts and bulky bandages under the blanket.

Then, Edward had his hands around Reneesme's waist, holding her back-well, pulling her off. She had bit my cast, and didn't want to let go.

"Sorry, I'm probably just bleeding again." I said. Edward snorted angrily and hoisted Reneesme in his arms.

"I'll be back, she's just hungry." He said, and vanished. The awkward silence fell between me and Jacob.

"So, um, well…I take it you know about who the Cullen's are?" he asked. I grinned.

'I have absolutely no idea." I said with light sarcasm. He grinned.

'Jacob Black. Reneesme and I well, I sort of imprinted on her, and she likes me, but I have to wait for her to grow up obviously, and Edward doesn't want her around me when I phase.-It's all a big mess." He said ranting in a friendly way. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Umm, I know about the Cullens. You definitely aren't a vampire, no offense. So, I have no idea what you just said…sorry-hey, are you ok?" I asked. He had turned a paler color of himself, and his hands were shaking.

Jasper suddenly leapt over the couch, barely missing my head and landed in a protective stance in front of me. Another half naked boy who was much ganglier appeared behind Jacob.

A fearsome snarl came from Jasper's teeth, and Jacob shook harder.

Alarmed, I swept the blankets off of me and sat up quicker than usual, making little black spots could my vision. I swung my legs over the edge and stood on my one foot and hopped swiftly to my chair.

Jasper snarled again, and I looked back, holding onto the coffee table for support. Jacob had turned a nasty red color, and his whole spine shook. The other kid had his arm around his shoulder, trying to get him to move.

"Jacob, calm down!" he said, tugging on him lightly.

"Get him outside, now!" Edward yelled from upstairs.

With a loud pop, the boy in front of me exploded, scraps of his pants flying past me. He had turned into a gigantic wolf, russet brown in color, with chocolaty black eyes. They were swirling with anger. Thinking I still had two legs, I went to back up, and fell on my ass hands flying out to catch my fall.

"Gah!" I cried out as pain shot up my leg and arms. Great. Now I had the wolf's attention. He looked at me, angry for a second, but then confusion clouded his eyes, then sadness.

He immediately crouched low, in an unthreatening way under Jasper's furious snarls and glares, as Carlisle and Emmett came bursting through the door, and Edward appeared on the stairs, with Reneesme on the landing behind him.

In a flash, Carlisle was beside me, checking the long crack that had appeared in the cast on my left wrist, from bashing against the coffee table. I was dimly aware that I was shaking a little, and couldn't answer the questions Carlisle was asking me. I only had eyes for the wolf in front of me.

"LILY!" he said loudly. I jumped a little, falling into him. He swept me up easily in his arms. I just kept staring at the wolf.

'Get him outside Jasper and Seth, Carlisle; get her upstairs before she has a panic attack." Edward said from the stairs, still protecting Reneesme.

"I'm fine." I managed to gasp. "Just…freaking out. Wolf boy, no biggie." I choked out, with a weak laugh.

"Come on." Carlisle said, ignoring me, and headed for the stairs. I felt the wolf's gaze on me the entire time.

"Really." I protested weakly.

"I need to check to see if you re-broke anything anyway." Carlisle said as he ran me up the stairs.

He carefully pried off the broken cast, and took a look at my very ugly wrist underneath. It was purple and swelling a little, with scabbed over cuts from surgery and James crisscrossing everywhere.

Supporting my wrist in the exact same position that it had been in previously, he (in a very business like fashion) rewrapped some clean gauze and antibiotics around the wrist, causing me to wince a little (although I wasn't aware of it) and then set a new cast around it.

It was as quiet as the grave downstairs. Carlisle was frowning as he examined my ankle cast and right wrist. "This is my fault." He said, almost too low for me to hear.

"How could it be? It's not your fault Jacob turned into a wolf." I said. He laughed a little, but it was hollow.

'Jacob and Seth are werewolves Lilly. When they get to emotional, they phase. He got angry because I didn't tell him about you, and because I didn't tell you about them." He said tonelessly.

"…oh." I said, processing as fast as I could. I tried to act as though this news wasn't new to me.

"You could have been hurt much more than this." He said, picking me up again and flying down the stairs faster than usual. In anger?

He placed me back on the couch. The living room was deserted, a stark contrast to it had once held.

"Now, leave your arm exactly like this." He placed the drying cast upright, and supported it with the top of my wheelchair.

"Stay here." He said, and vanished. I eyed my new cast. I wondered if I had done any damage to it. If I had to wear it longer than the other one, I was going to cut it off. Or get Reneesme to bite it off.

I leaned to see what was going on outside. I saw half of Emmett's head, but not much else.

Then Emmett was right next to me. I took my right handed cast and placed it on my heart. Stupid super speed. "Geez, way to give me a heart attack." I gasped.

He grinned, but it didn't touch his eyes. Carefully, in contrast to what he had tried to do before, he scooped me up and grabbed the wheelchair in his other hand. (She is nestled against his chest, just FYI, and I know you all dream of doing that)

Then he walked outside onto the lawn. The breeze felt fantastic on my face. I stiffened a little to see Jacob and Seth there, with a girl I didn't know.

The rest of the Cullens where here too. Bella ran over to me in relief as I came out "unscathed'. She took me from Emmett like I weighed nothing. I probably looked weird in Bella's arms…

"Oh god, you ok little sis?" she asked. I heard Jacob gasp.

"Um, yes?" I answered. She put me in my wheel chair, and Emmett wheeled me up even with the family.

'This is Lilly." Carlisle said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Salutations

"Way to make me feel like a toy." I grumbled. I felt like a side show in a circus. Maybe a freak show.

Seth grinned hugely. "You're just like Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

"She should, she's my sister." Bella said defensively.

"What happened to you?" the girl spoke up, looking horrified.

'Am I that ugly?" I shot back, slightly worried. Carlisle hadn't really let me see myself in a mirror… I touched my face with my right hand, feeling small scratches along my hairline and a large bump on the back of my head.

"Leah." Jacob said, almost in a reprimanding tone. She shot him a look.

"We have a lot to tell you." Carlisle said.

"I'll say. I almost attacked her!" Jacob half shouted.

"Well, did you expect her to know everything so quickly? She said she knew _us, _not you! She's been sleeping and getting well for 2 days-" Alice started, until Jasper cut her off with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Leah's eyes bulged.

"Would you all cut it out? Seriously." I groaned, putting my head in my hand. (Her other arm is over the back of the chair) "Just tell them everything; it's the only way they'll understand." I said softly, pushing roughly away memories before they could assault me.

Edward flinched.

'Come inside." Carlisle said after a minute of scrutinizing my face. Emmett swept me up and Rosalie grabbed my chair. Bella walked beside Jacob, talking to him and the other wolves quietly, giving them basic synapses of what had happened to me.

Judging by the stunned silence as Emmett first put me down, they understood the assault at least.

"And that happened because of the necklace she is wearing." Edward picked up the story for me, voice colder than his eyes.

"It has the power to bring vampires back from the dead. We can't get it off of her, so she's stuck with it. When she can walk on her own, we are going to run a few tests." He continued.

Their stares were boring into me. I looked up slowly.

JACOB

The guilt rising up in me took control as she slowly looked up, scared, unknown what to expect.

Fuming, I punched the couch I was sitting on, leaving a dent. She flinched.

"I-oh GOD." I groaned. Confusion ran over her face.

"He feels incredibly guilty." Jasper said softly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"It's fine, really. I forgive you." She said. SO much like Bella.

"Don't. I made a terrible mistake." I said, head in my hands. Reneesme broke the Cullen ranks and came to sit on my knee.

Edward growled, deep in his chest.

'Ok, what is imprinting?" she asked.

I managed a weak laugh. Exactly like Bella. Get all the information first, and then process later.

"This only happens to werewolves. It's when you find your soul mate, the one that is perfect for you in everyway." Seth said from my left side.

She frowned, and her nose wrinkled up. Like Bella. "So like, love at first sight?"

"Exactly." Edward said. She frowned, thinking hard.

"So you…imprinted on…Reneesme? Bella's kid?" Stony silence fell. She raised her eyebrows at Bella's expression.

"Yes. I imprinted on Nessie." I said. She laughed. "Nessie? Cool nickname." Bella growled, and I allowed myself a grin.

She looked at her, backpedaling fast. "Well, um, I suppose it's a little…childish." She made it sound like a question without even realizing it.

I was going to like Bella's sister…

LILY POV

I was so confused. Bella looked angry, Edward looked like he was in weary retreat, Jacob was grinning, and the rest of the Cullens looked…guilty?

"Ok, I don't want to know." I said. Instantly, all the tension disappeared.

"Soooo….are we cool?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. There is another pack of werewolves who aren't friendly." It was Leah who spoke this time.

"Shit, how many werewolves can one town hold?" I asked. She didn't smile.

Instead, she explained what they looked like as wolves, and as humans. She warned me at least a thousand times that they were bad wolves. But, at least she's getting the point across…

When she finished, she and Seth left, and Esme disappeared somewhere, as did Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie went out to the garage. Only Alice, Bella, Edward and Jacob stayed.

"Ooh, I wanna show you some clothes. And I'll be careful Carlisle." She addressed him as he appeared on the staircase.

'Why wouldn't you be careful?" I asked slowly.

"She gets into it." Bella said. It seemed like an understatement. Edward was shaking his head a little at me, and widening his eyes a little.

"Alice, I, um…" I thought frantically for an excuse. Then, I got it. It was kinda true too.

"I'm kind of hungry…" I said. Esme appeared next to me as if she was called. Which, she was. Sort of. Not really.

"Oh, of course! Do you want anything Jacob?" she asked. All she needed was a pad of paper and a maid outfit.

"Um…sure." He said after a minute. She grinned, and then disappeared.

"But Lily…it will take her awhile to make the food…" Alice hinted.

Oh _shit._ Edward chuckled.

"Not so Alice! I made some while you were out." Esme, my own personal angel of food had appeared, carrying two huge trays. I silently thanked every god out there, and carefully grasped a fork in my swollen fingers.

"Oh-wait! Nope, shit, can someone pick that up for me?" I had a brief grapple with my knife, and of course, I dropped it. In a flash, Bella picked it up and cut my spaghetti for me.

"You have quite the potty mouth." She said jokingly. I threw her a look, and dropped my fork.

"SHIT! Oh damn, it got all over the place…" I bent down awkwardly and scooped some red sauce off the snow white carpet. I was dimly aware of Jacob laughing with Edward.

Esme appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Endurance

After I had finished eating, Alice whisked me upstairs. Esme was actually delighted that I spilled food; she now had a chance to use some cleaning agents on the carpet. No wonder the house is so clean.

"Here, I think these will look great once your ankle heals completely." I stared in absolute horror at the pair of black peep toe pumps she was dangling in my face. It was at least a three inch heel.

"I'm a runner Alice. Not a hooker." I said, leaning slightly away from the shoes.

"Aww, come on! You have strong ankles from running; they would make you look fantastic, with some leggings, a chic A-line skirt and a floaty tank top…" I stopped listening.

Alice frowned. "Carlisle, she isn't like Bella, she could manage…" she frowned deeper as she continued to listen to the words I couldn't hear.

"Only flats! You have GOT to be kidding me." She shouted. I quietly wheeled myself to the door…

"We are so not done yet Lilly!" Alice sang, and smoothly lifted the whole chair and me, and set me down in front of a huge mirror.

Without thinking, I gasped out loud and touched a long scratch I had running along my hairline on the left side. I also had a black eye, but it was faded to a sick yellow. I looked like I was just yanked from my grave.

"That's what makeup is for." Alice said, almost reading my mind. She whipped out some kind of brush, and thirty seconds later, the scratch and the black eye were gone.

"Alice, when you're done torturing my poor sister, Carlisle wants to test that necklace." Bella's voice said from the doorway.

"Were done." I said quickly, and rolled over to Bella. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Later, when I'm not an invalid. Please?" I said. She had a vision, and then bounced over, grinning.

"You are going to be so beautiful and chic when I'm done!" She squealed. I'm sure a dog somewhere is half deaf…

Edward burst out laughing down stairs.

A second later, I was there, and he whispered something in Bella's ear. She looked at me, and then whispered something back.

"Hey! Not fair." I said, crossing my arms in mock anger. Bella just grinned.

I barely had a chance to blink, then I was outside, and Emmett was…lifting weights with me???!

"Ummm…" I said, as my world went up and down. Emmett laughed and lifted me to the height of his shoulder.

Carlisle appeared, and he didn't look happy.

"I swear, they are all trying to kill you." He said, and freed me from Emmett. I laughed.

After a moment, the rest of the family was assembled.

"Now, I'm going to try to break the chain." He slid his hand under it, putting his hand between me and the necklace chain.

"Emmett, be _careful._" He said. He stepped forward and grinned.

"Why are you nervous?" Jasper asked sarcastically. I laughed.

'Well, you know, it's Emmett." I joked. Emmett laughed. Then he frowned. "Hey-"

"Pull Emmett." Carlisle ordered. He grabbed the chain and started to apply pressure. I felt absolutely nothing. Then the both Emmett and Carlisle were backing away, blowing on their hands.

The chain had turned red hot, although, it did not burn me. I saw a line burned into Emmett's palm, and Carlisle's.

"Sorry!" I said, wincing. Edward, who I hadn't noticed leaving, returned with a bucket of water, which Carlisle and Emmett stuck their hands into.

"Geez, I'm dangerous." I said, watching the scars heal on their hands.

"No permanent harm done." Carlisle said. "Obviously, this necklace is no ordinary piece of jewelry."

"So it's indestructible." Jasper said, striding over and examining the now cool necklace.

"So it would seem." I said going almost cross eyed to look at it. Bella laughed at my expression.

Jasper leaned closer. He muttered something I couldn't hear and poked it. It didn't heat up again. He gingerly flipped it over.

"So, you think the Vol-what's-their-faces will come looking for it?" I asked. No one answered.

"Ummm, hello?" I asked. Then I was over…Edward's _shoulder,_ the wind whipping through our hair, and a hot pursuit following. Then a fight broke out behind us. With great difficulty, I raised my head and saw Emmett tackling Jasper and Alice saying something in his ear.

Then Edward went even faster. Finally, after a minute or two, we stopped. Edward carefully set me down. I had lost all sight of the Cullens themselves, and the house after Edward had sped up.

"Um, what just happened?!" I asked, slightly out of breath. A vampire shoulder isn't the cushiest thing in the world. I wasn't afraid for my life one bit. At that thought, Edward scowled.

"Jasper isn't as used to resisting humans as the rest. He just got a little to close to your neck is all." He then turned and embraced Bella as she flew out of the forest.

Then she ran over to me and hugged me tight. I gasped when I ran out of air, and she stopped instantly, and started to check me for injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Jasper's mental state of mind. It was nice knowing that little fact that he isn't as used to it." I said, pushing her hands lightly away.

Bella ignored my comment and finished checking me out. Then she threw Edward a meaningful look. I frowned. Stupid vampires.

"Her thoughts have been calm, almost a little annoyed." He said just as coolly. A little annoyed!?

His eyes closed for a second. After a minute, "We can go back now. Jasper hunted with Emmett and they are waiting at home."

Bella scooped me up. "Comfy?" She asked. I snorted. Before I knew it, we were running again. I barely registered Edward passing us, and then we where in the back yard a minute later. Edward was already there.

I looked through the huge window and saw family sitting stiffly in the living room. I sighed angrily. I mean geez. Their freaking _vampires._ This must have happened once before.

Edward glanced at me. Yeah, that's right. Stop making such a big deal out of it! He looked away.

I sighed. Time to take action. "Jasper, I know what you're doing, stop it." I said like he was right in front of me.

"I mean, ya'll are freaking _vampires._" I continued. 'Stop beating yourself up over it and move on." Bella, after searching for a few minutes, had returned with my chair. She was frozen, listening to me.

Rosalie appeared. "You're being irresponsible. He could have killed you." I heard an angry female hiss. I was guessing that was Alice. "Yeah, but he _didn't_, so…quit your bitching." I said.

Rosalie gasped in shock. I guess nobody had talked to her like that before. Well, there is a first time for everything…

**ATTENTION!!!! On my profile under Links for Stories is two links. Guess what they lead to? Two pictures of the necklace that inspired this whole story! When I refer to the necklace, I mean these two pictures. Go check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Immersed

LILY POV

Rosalie remained in her shell shocked position. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I mean seriously. Lighten up, all of you." Now I was just irritable. I proceeded to hop smoothly to my chair and began to push, quite skillfully, myself with my fingertips until Bella stopped the chair.

"Did you plan on floating up the stairs?" she asked sarcastically. I could tell she wasn't going to let this go.

"No, I was going to teleport actually." I shot back. Rosalie suddenly turned and flew past us without a word.

"Aren't you hilarious." She muttered and got me up the stairs. "I should have my own show." I snapped. She was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"Any of us could easily kill you. I didn't think it was that bad when I was human and dating Edward. Now I see how dangerous it really is. Rosalie is right, you are being irresponsible." She said, hands over mine.

"Yeah, but you DON'T. If you think before a sprint I told myself I was going to fail, do you think I would do well? You're beating him up with out even realizing it. _Yes, _it's dangerous and all that, but in case you hadn't noticed, I got beat up by a vampire a barely a week ago. I know how dangerous it is thank you very much." I angrily wiped away a tear that had formed with a casted hand.

Bella let go of me like I had electrocuted her. "And as for this stupid freaking-" I pulled harshly on the clasp and mentally assaulted the damn necklace around my neck. "It has got to go." Come off, you stupid worthless piece of-

Suddenly something from the necklace assaulted me with such force, I froze. Dead still, vampire lives flashed by me. Hundreds of vampires I saw burned, ripped apart and hunted down.

Then, I watched ashes being put in a hand. The hand closing around the necklace. Ashes blowing out from the cracks in the hand and began to take shape, a body.

Features came into view, and clothing. Thoughts from the resurrected vampire filed my mind, its last few minutes, and the searing pain of the fire. Their past life, friends, their creator, the hunt, the attack.

_Edward's face danced in front of me, protecting that weak little human. We danced in tight circles, once and after a while; he got a tiny part of me. I heard Riley fighting that mutt. The increasing heartbeat of the girl-Bella, made me look at her. She was holding a rock, holding at the crease of her elbow._

_What was she doing?_

_In a flash, Edward was on top of me, and I felt his teeth graze through my neck. Disconnected and disoriented, I felt parts of me come closer. Into a pile. Riley joined me. Then pain, just all over, searing…burning…_

BELLA POV

I lept away from her. How could she say that?! "And as for this stupid freaking-" She pulled harshly on the clasp and stared intently at the beautiful piece of jewelry around her neck.

Then she froze. She was as still as a vampire, and her eyes turned white. Her hand stayed frozen around the amethyst charm. Suddenly, Edward gasped and grabbed his head. He fell to his knees.

I hadn't seen him in pain like that since he felt Jacob attacked so long ago. I ran over to him as Carlisle sped out of the house and began to try to find out what was wrong with Lily.

"Edward, what's wrong!" I cried by his ear, holding him in my arms. He rocked and shuddered. Whatever Lily was seeing, so was he. Alice cried out from inside and had to almost carry Jasper to the porch. He was doubled over in pain.

Alice had a vision and we all patiently had to wait.

LILY POV

I followed Victoria's life, trapped in her identity. I saw her life, and I _was_ her. I felt her pain from the transformation. I tasted the sweet taste of human blood. Felt the speed, the strength. Watched my own skin glow in the sun. I met Laurent and James. I wandered with them, fought with them, fell in love with James. I killed two men from Forks, drank their blood.

Then I was at the baseball game. I smelt Bella's scent in the breeze. I broke into the high school, hunted Bella-tricked Riley, built my army-

I was trapped, but all I could register was this was the woman James wanted me to bring back. To bad, she already had been resurrected. She had been the last one before the necklace came to me.

The assault continued, unrelenting, endless. Every aspect of her life sunk into me like it was meant to be there.

BELLA POV

Edward actually threw up, and Jasper did soon after. "Talk to me Jasper, talk to me!" Alice cried, smoothing his hair, his face, and his clothes.

"So---m-much" Jasper man-screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly shudder.

"So much what? Emotion?!" Alice said frantically.

"P-p-p-pain-" Jasper spit out.

"Edward. Tell me who you're seeing!" I said, almost mimicking Alice. Emmett and Rosalie hovered, unsure what to do.

Edward and Jasper and Lilly gasped for breath at the same time.

"Edward!" I cried, my voice going through at least 3 octaves.

"…Vic…vict-victoria." He managed to wheeze. I froze. She. Was. Dead. Right?!

After a few more minutes, Edward and Jasper collapsed with exhaustion, Lilly too. They moved. She didn't. I held Edward up; if I was human, I would be bawling my eyes out.

None of them spoke.

Then Lily _stood up._ Ramrod straight, eyes still sightless, she began to spew words, phrases.

"Mom, just call the cops! He can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him! Dad, don't you touch her again-" Then she breathed heavily like she was running. "Who are you, are you the police?! Go to the house over there, my dad is going to kill my mom-help-help…_What are you doing!_ Get—off-"

Then she screamed bloody murder, still standing. Carlisle couldn't even move her. It was like she was glued to the floor. She started to narrate almost, her voice changing drastically with different characters.

"Victoria! You little Bitch! I'll kill you too! Where are you…you can't hide from me-" Then she choked, like she had been stabbed. She did this all with a deep, guttural voice.

Then she changed to smooth as velvet. "Damn-she's changing. Damn it-"

Then she collapsed. Like real faint and hit the floor. When Carlisle opened one of her eyes, it was red, like a newborn vampire.

"Emmett, get her upstairs." He managed to spit out.

**Well. I hope you can kind of piece together my version of Victoria's transformation. Even after proofreading at least three times, it doesn't seem that easy to understand. Any questions, review. But it was fun to write. XD**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Waking

BELLA POV

Edward hauled himself up in my arms. His face was ashen, and paler than I had ever seen him. I hugged him tight enough to crack a man's ribs. I'm sure Alice was doing the same.

"What happened to you Edward? What happened to Lily?" I said sadly, and stroked his hair. He looked me in the eyes, and they were haunted and black.

"She accessed it somehow. I don't know. It told her everything about the last person resurrected." He said in a monotone. His eyes were confused.

His voice shook. "Lilly and I, we saw everything about her. _Everything._ She felt it too, as did Jasper, but I didn't feel anything. Bella-I'm…scared. I was so into Victoria, I _was her._ I'm sure Lilly feels the same." He hugged me again. I returned it.

We just sat there, embracing until he could find the strength to get up. We walked with Alice and Jasper to the door. He was limping. Both Edward and Jasper collapsed on the couches inside. I shot upstairs and filled in Carlisle. He was working in his study. I wanted to go in…

I opened the door and he was there, blocking my way. "What?! What now!" I cried, dread filling me. Was she dead?!

He came into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Based on what you told me, she is struggling to get her own identity straight. She is in a coma-Bella." I was looking at the door, trying to take it in. I looked at him.

"Just be prepared before you go in." He said, and then retreated downstairs. I slowly lifted my gaze to stare at the door. Gathering my courage, I opened the door and slipped inside.

Lilly's four poster bed curtains were drawn, and the room was dim. The desk lamp was on, and on the desk was Carlisle's bag. I stood in front of the curtain, unsure of myself.

I quickly whisked it open. For what seemed like eternity, all I could do was stare. Lilly's almost healed face was now sunken, her eyelids twitching as she dreamed. Her lips were pale and chapped.

Her body was frail and thin, bones standing out at the joints. A dry sob lurched out of me. That terrible piece of jewelry was still clutched in her hand. 'Carlisle." I whispered. He either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"_Carlisle!" _I screamed. He came quickly then, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Get that necklace out of her hand. _Now._" I said, staring at it. The chain shone harmlessly in the light.

With a bit of tugging, the charm slid free. Lilly's whole body seemed to relax then. I flew downstairs. She looked like a corpse.

Edward met me shakily at the bottom of the stairs. He enveloped me in a hug and held me until me heaving dry sobs stopped.

LILLY POV

My mind whirled, full of Victoria. Where was I? _Who_ was I? I tried to release my seized up hand from around the charm.

I heard an exclamation from someone who sounded familiar. Belle…Beauty and the Beast…BELLA!

…Who was Bella? Oh yeah. That stupid bitch that got James killed. Edward's mate. _Wait._ She was more than that. She…knew Renee somehow. No, that wasn't right.

I relaxed as Victoria's grip began to lessen. Then a light bulb went off in my brain; she was _related_ to Renee. Bella was her daughter! That would make me…her sister.

My sister killed my husband. Yes-wait, no. NO. I wasn't married. My confusion made my head ring…

BELLA POV

Edward directed me to the couch and I flopped down and stayed there. "Read her mind Edward, please." I whispered. He tensed.

"I can't, don't make me, please. Please love." He pleaded. I sat up in surprise. He was scared to go into her mind. Oh god. I turned on Jasper.

"How is she feeling? I she alright? In pain?!" I said, hyperventilating. He was tensed up on the couch. I was probably driving him nuts, but I didn't care.

"She's confused." He said finally. His voice was quiet and strained. It cracked at least twice. He gulped. "I'm sorry I have to get out of here-" and then he was gone.

Alice bolted after him.

LILLY POV

I'm some type of flower…I know that much. Daffodil, Rose-Rosalie! I bitched her out! Tulip, Veronicas, Hasta, Cacti, Violet, Lilly, Amaryllis, Poppy, Lilly of the Valley…

Lilly. Lilly, Lilly, _Lilly._

Right then, my life just fell into place, pushing Victoria's far away into my brain. Facts flooded in, my age, my past life, the Cullens, the fight, the necklace, my parents…

My injuries. _James._ Jacksonville. Forks. The hospital. Baseball. My Camera. EsmeCarlisleEmmettRosalieJasperAliceEdwardBella.

My amethyst necklace. Vampires. Resurrection. Karma. BuddahAllahGodJesus- whatever supreme ruler out there you choose. Life. May 15, 2009. September 11th. April 22nd.

Random dates, names, schools and friends finished off my identity. Exhausted, I just laid there for a minute. But I was flush with success. I was me again. Sort of. I could feel Victoria's life in me, circling…waiting. Somehow, there was more to be known. I could feel other identities in me waiting for their turn…

I focused on the struggle of getting up. Every cell in my body screamed at me to stay still. My head screamed for me to get up.

BELLA POV

"Please Edward. Try on me first." I said. I thought as hard as I could about how much I loved him. His mouth twitched. "I already knew that." He said unsmiling. I kissed him.

"I'm right here." I said, and crawled into his lap. He put his arms around me and was silent for a while. I dared not look at his face. He talked softly, like he was reading off a list.

"She's still confused. She knows her name, her family, everything. But she is still struggling with the last hurtle. She thinks that she can't be unconscious because she's Victoria. But she knows somewhere that she's human." He shuddered and I knew that was all I was going to get.

"Thank you." I said my voice full of relief. I kissed him. He was trembling a little, so I snuggled into him and relaxed. She was going to be alright. So were Edward and Jasper.

LILLY POV

I grappled with my existence. Human, immortal, werewolf, and vampire, mortal…ugh. Talk about a killer headache.

I heard someone in the room with me. I listened closely. Someone with a step that was slow and even. I heard them come over and my arm move. They took my blood pressure, and then they talked to me.

"Lilly. Can you hear me?" It was Carlisle. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He said this coolly and casually, but I could hear something hinting at desperation in his tone.

I struggled to comply. Move damn it! I managed to curl my fingers a little. He felt it, and I could almost feel his excitement. He curled my hand for me. I memorized the motion.

"Don't get scared…I'm just going to take a look at your eyes." He said, and suddenly I was looking at the world. Then a pen light invaded my line of view, and I blinked.

Then I was blinking like crazy, with both eyes. The world flickered in and out, Carlisle's face changed each time I blinked.

"Bella." He called.

I jackknifed into a sitting position. Carlisle almost fell off the bed. I forced myself to breathe. Wildly, I took in the room. Bella and Edward were standing in the corner. Carlisle was standing cautiously by my bed, holding his pen light. It was still on.

"Lilly?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"I-" I started to talk, but cut off instantly when my voice was a bubbly soprano. One hand flew to my mouth. She was in me now; I couldn't get rid of her.

Edward had stepped in front of Bella, his expression horrified fascination.

"She's in me." I whispered, absolutely horrified. My voice was guttural this time, her father's voice.

I grabbed the necklace. "Go back where you freaking came from!" I cried (in the voice of the vampire that attacked Victoria). Instead of anything going _my way_ they reversed. I felt another vampire identity enter me. But it was painless this time. I sifted quickly through some vampire named Maria and snapped back into reality.

I must have been gone a long time. The whole Cullen clan was there. Edward looked very disturbed. Jasper looked like he had seen a ghost. I closed my eyes and sorted through my identities.

BELLA POV

As she changed voices, her whole _body_ changed, becoming one with the voices inside of her. She switched from Victoria, to her father, to an unknown vampire. Then she closed her eyes as she grabbed her necklace.

She shuddered back into herself, and then the amethyst glowed. Then her body rippled and a Mexican vampire appeared in front of us.

Jasper stiffened. It must be Maria. She looked at her vampire skin and buried her head in her hands. The casts clinked together. Seeing vampires with casts on was the only reason we knew it was Lily, and not Maria.

"Maria?" Jasper asked. Lilly stiffened. "I am not Maria!" she hissed, in a Mexican accent.

Then she molded back into herself! When she saw she was back, she burst into tears.

**That necklace is more than jewelry…and when a weak human accesses the amethyst by accident...well, you get the picture. Anyone who has been resurrected by the necklace is available for her to know everything about, and she can assume their identity if she's not careful about how long she thinks about them. Can she separate fiction from reality?**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alias

BELLA POV

I bolted over to Lilly and gave her a hug. Her whole body shook with sobs, and I could tell whatever the necklace had done to her, it had left its toll.

She was even skinnier now, with the same gaunt face as before. I had to be careful not to crush her. I felt Carlisle monitoring her medical condition around us, and Emmett hovering by my shoulder.

But I knew she wasn't dangerous. I doubt she would be bawling her eyes out on me if she meant to kill me.

She wiped fiercely at her eyes when we pulled apart. I would be crying if I could. "I didn't mean it. What I said before. And I thought I would never get the chance to tell you." Her voice was hoarse, but it was hers.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you too Rosalie." She said after I was done hugging her again. "You weren't really bitching-" She hissed in a breath of air and closed her eyes.

I immediately began to panic, but calmed down when she opened them again. "Sorry." She said her voice clearer.

"Well, I was being a bitch." Rosalie said, surprising everyone. She smiled a ghostly smile. Carlisle made her sit back in bed and Esme (who I hadn't noticed leaving) brought in some food on a tray.

"Do you want to explain now?" she asked as she set down the tray. She bit her lip. "You don't have to now." I told her. She shook her head.

"If I lose myself again, you need to know." She said. Then she began. "This necklace absorbs the identity of every person it resurrects. I was so Victoria because she was the last one to be resurrected." She looked at Carlisle.

"Sorry, but I'm not very hungry." She gestured to the huge tray of food. Emmett spoke up. "Eat something, you look like a-" "-Invalid." Carlisle cut off Emmett and glared at him.

"You're malnourished anyway." Carlisle continued. Lily slowly touched her face. Then she narrowed her eyes, but ate a strawberry.

"Anyway, all of those identities are inside me. It's hard to keep one separate from the other. There must be thousands." Seeing Carlisle's glare, she picked up a piece of toast.

"Do you know where Victoria is?" Jasper asked. She closed her eyes and her hands turned to fists.

"She's in a forest…hunting…in Europe somewhere." Her eyes popped open and she relaxed.

"That's enough for today. We'll talk more tomorrow." Carlisle said. She frowned. "If it happens again, just call my name, alright?" he nodded, as did the rest of the family. Then Carlisle kicked everyone out.

The next morning, I was anxious for her to wake up. Carlisle told us that it was harder for her to fall asleep, because she was afraid of getting lost again. So when she finally did fall asleep, (2 am) he made everyone either leave the house or be quiet.

So now that it was noon, I was starting to get worried. Wasn't ten hours enough? I was pacing all around the house, and Edward watched me weave new patterns in the living room.

"Calm down love." He whispered, and pulled me onto the couch.

Carlisle came down and I nearly attacked him. He gently pushed me back to Edward and sat on the couch facing us. "Bella…there is something we need to discuss." He seemed unwilling to bring it up.

"Yes?" I asked. He frowned and twisted the lab coat he was wearing in his hands. "We have no idea what this necklace can do…or what it has already done. Lily is strong, but she isn't strong enough for the supernatural." I tensed.

"You want to change her." I said softly. He nodded, frowning. "But I'm stuck. I don't want to change her when she is so weak, but I don't want to wait and have the Volturi find out, or worse-she gets weaker." He paced a little circle around the couch.

"So I'm leaving the whole idea entirely up to you. You are closest to her, and would be able to explain it better. I'm going back up to check on her." Carlisle went upstairs.

"What would you do?" I asked Edward. He shrugged, looking unhappy. "It's really up to you. I can't make this decision for you."

"I didn't ask that," I said, irritated. "I asked what you would do." He sighed, and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"I would change her for her own safety. That necklace is dangerous and-" I was there before he could even say something. Carlisle kept me from running over and grabbing her, so I just stood there, watching Lily's sleeping body morph from one vampire to another.

I felt like exploding. "Lily." I called. Lily the vampire creature twitched. "LILY!" I yelled. She snapped into alertness, and herself.

"What, what?!" She asked. I side stepped Carlisle and hugged her. "You were morphing again." I said softly.

She groaned and fell back on her pillows. She looked exhausted, but she was much better than yesterday. But I couldn't let her go on like this.

"Lily…you aren't going to get any better like this." I said. She sighed heavily. "I know." She said.

"Lily, I think I need to change you." I blurted out. She looked at me for a moment. Then she nodded slowly. "When?" She said in a defeated tone.

"Now." Carlisle said, and carefully pried off her cast. Fear flashed through her face. "_Now?_" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. We can't afford to wait." Carlisle said, and gave her a shot of morphine. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked slowly. The drugs were starting to work.

"Of course not. I just can't watch you suffer any longer." I said. Then I nodded to Carlisle. He carefully bit her ankles, wrists and neck. She didn't even make a sound.

"I…I think she's asleep." I said, surprised. Carlisle swished with water, spit, and came for a closer look. Then he nodded the affirmative.

"I'm going to go tell the family. Will you two be ok here alone?" He asked. I nodded, and Edward put his arm around me.

Carlisle left without a word. I watched Lily sleep and couldn't help but worry. Did I do the right thing?

"Edward…did I do the right thing?" I voiced my fears out loud. He hugged me fiercely. "I think everything will be fine. Lily is strong, just like you." Then he kissed me.

My worry increased however, when Lily went from her peaceful slumber to frowning and tossing and turning.

Edward kept me from pacing and rubbed my back, but I was tense. I wondered if he was like this when I was changing.

"It's all going to be fine. Stop worrying love." He whispered in my ear. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

And when Lily started thrashing, kicking and screaming, I was freaking out.

"WHERE IS CARLISLE?!" I cried.

**Roar. I am evil. He he. But I hope you enjoyed it. **

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oh Snap

BELLA POV

When Carlisle arrived, I was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. I was literally going crazy with worry. Questions and fears circled in my head like vultures. Lily had quieted down though, and was now just thrashing and morphing at the same time.

The wolves where here too, outside. The rest of the family was outside talking to them, minus Edward, Carlisle and I. Edward moved from helping Carlisle to my side.

"Leah wants to talk to you." He said. I looked up in surprise. "Now?!" I said. He nodded. With a sigh, I stole a quick glance at Lily, and then went outside. Jacob Seth and Leah all looked very unhappy.

"Leah, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. She nodded. "Can we go somewhere…private?" she twitched nervously. Wondering what the hell this was all about, I agreed. After a few minutes of running, we stopped in a small shadowy clearing.

"Bella…I have no idea how to say this…" Leah paced nervously in small circles. 'What is this about Leah? You can tell me anything." I said impatiently. I wanted to get back to Lily.

She snorted nervously. "No, not this I can't. Oh god…" She sat on a tree stump and put her head in her hands. In a muffled voice she said, "I'm just gonna come right out and say it I guess…Bella, I imprintedonLily." She finished quickly.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, I don't know how this happened-" She ranted quickly, after lifting her head, and seeing my face.

"You. Imprinted. On. Lily?!!" I screeched. She flinched but nodded miserably. I whirled and punched straight through a tree and threw it. "WHY CAN'T YOUR STUPID PACK STOP IMPRINTING ON MY FAMILY??!!!" I screamed.

Leah groaned and dropped her head again, hands between her knees. "I don't know alright?! I'm just as angry as you." She shook her head angrily. "I thought I loved Sam. But when I saw Lily, I don't know…it just sort of clicked. It was _very_ involuntary." She was up pacing like I was now.

She stopped in front of me.

JACOB POV

Upon hearing Bella's scream of rage, Reneesme hugged me. Alice was laughing, and Rosalie looked angry. Jasper and Emmett where betting on something, what, I couldn't tell. Probably on how long Leah would last. Poor, poor Leah.

BELLA POV

Leah looked so angry and scared, I felt my own anger fade. Imprinting on a girl! Not really the way I would want to find out I was lesbian.

"When do you want to tell Lily?" I asked. Leah looked up in utter disbelief. I guess she was waiting for me to rip her apart. Then she shrugged. "I'm afraid that when she finishes turning, it will either a) scare the crap out of her, or b) make her so angry she kills me."

LILY POV

I thrashed but it didn't do much. The intense heat of the liquid lava in my veins made me wither. The only good part about all of this? All the vampires inside of me don't like the fire. So I get to deal with it on my own. They learned this very quickly.

Unfortunately, I'm sure they are wondering why the hell they felt intense pain for a second or two. Who knows…

I felt myself being moved, and suddenly things got much cooler. I dimly realized I was in an ice bath. I almost cried with relief.

I dimly heard talking, and then a warm hand touched my face. For some reason, the extra heat felt good. _Very _good. I sighed with contentment and relaxed. Yes, the fire still burned, but that extra spark of warmth somehow helped me through. The ice bath was a dim memory.

I lost track of all time. On and off again, the hand disappeared. That made things worse, much worse. I would thrash and I would hear myself whimper. When the hand was there though, I felt like I was dreaming.

After what seemed like forever, the lava and intense heat had moved to my heart, and it pumped wildly. I could hear myself gasping for breath, even though the hand-my comfort was there.

For once, talking filtered through my ears, but it didn't really register. "Is she going to be ok? How much longer?!" A voice asked. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Whoever it was, they where the owner of the magical hand that still remained on my face. The sound was closest to me.

"Almost done. About ten minutes." I heard Carlisle say. It sounded like he was underwater. "You hear that Lily? Only ten more minutes." The voice said soothingly by my ear. The whispered air on my ear felt wonderful, and my heart beat even faster.

And that freaked me out a little, because the voice was female. Part of my mind was screaming in pain, another was screaming in confusion…and the other part was pleasure.

My heart slowed way down, and I relaxed further. I didn't care that the voice was female. I just must be imagining things…

Instantly, I realized there was a heart beating in the room. It was next to me, Ms. I have the magic touch and a voice like satin. Her heart beat was delicious too…

I sat up and gasped, water pouring off of me when my heart stopped beating. That sucked, now I couldn't ever meet Ms. Sexy next to me, because I was dead.

Right? Yeah, I thought so.

I scanned the room quickly. Heaven (the only place the beautiful voice could be from) was quite similar to Earth. And the Cullens house. I looked for Ms. Sexy/magic touch/ voice like satin.

I immediately counted out Bella. Her voice sounds like bells. Ironic. Wait! Memories flooded back. I remembered the necklace, Bella changing me, the morphine…

I also noticed Emmett and Jasper standing directly in front of me, watching. They looked very wary. And finally, I felt the identities inside of me. A whole new part had appeared, but it seemed blocked off. Whatever. Less identities to mess with.

Suddenly, I realized who Ms. Sexy/magic touch/voice like satin was. It was the half hidden in shadow figure by the door way. When I breathed in, her heart beat was just as delicious. I relaxed instantly after hearing it.

Then I put two and two together. The voice and its person clicked together.

Leah. The word sounded through out my head. Why was she such a comfort to me, and why the hell did she appeal to me?! I'm a girl…

My mind struggled with common sense and want.

"Lily?" Bella asked. I took a deep breath of Leah and looked at Bella. She looked almost afraid. Why, I have no idea.

"Yeah? Oh holy shit!!!" I said, testing out my new voice. It reminded me of a cascading waterfall. I liked it.

Bella grinned. "Same old same old. Just making sure…how are you feeling?" she asked. I wrung out my hair as I stood up in the tub. My broken appendages where gone, and smooth white skin took its place.

I cocked my head as I thought about it. "Pretty good actually. I took another deep breath and grinned. I wondered why that Leah scent calmed me, but I pushed it away. Who cares? I'm a freaking vampire baby!

Edward looked disturbed. Ha ha. Owned you Edward!

"She is really…happy." Jasper said in a confused tone. I nodded and wrung out my hospital gown.

"It's Leah. I have no idea why, but she makes me happy. Thanks Leah!" I said. She flinched and came closer. She looked apprehensive, but hopeful…

"So…now what?" I said. The Cullens exchanged loaded looks.

**I feel like a mad scientist in a lab! That was so much fun, but I really want your opinion on this one. So many of you reviewed already, saying she should imprint on someone…well…I delivered! Just not the way I'm assuming you all where expecting. This inspiration came from me finding out my pen pal from Norway is gay. Oh, that reminds me. If ANY of you disapprove of same sex marriage or being bi, lesbian or gay, get over it. I'm keeping this story the way it is. **

**So yah. Personally, I think this is going to turn out great. **

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Well, That's New…

LILY POV

"Well, first you need clothes, and then you need to hunt." He said, watching me. I shrugged. The euphoria and comfort were starting to fade as my throat began to burn.

"Sure." I said, and followed Emmett out the door. He escorted me to Alice's room where I received sweats.

Which was pretty amazing considering this was Alice. It took me a while to dress because I almost ripped the pants in half. This super speed thing was freaking me out. Then I ran into the woods with the family. I worked hard to ignore the heartbeats of the wolves.

Speaking of wolves…Leah. Was I delusional when I was transforming? Or did I really want her? _Leah is a friend. _I thought sternly. Emmett and Jasper and Edward ran off a different direction, giving me some privacy. Trying to convince myself, I got off track when I smelt something huge.

At first I thought it was Leah. But this wolf was darker; it was black, not gray. Leah's voice flashed back to me in a human memory. This was a bad wolf. It took me a millisecond to realize I had dropped into a crouch, and I was snarling.

3 more wolves came out of the forest. Great. My first hunting trip and I end up being hunted. That's just freaking perfect. But the wolves didn't attack. They just stood around me, looking almost…confused?

Then Leah in wolf form soared to a stop in front of me. And damn, she was pissed. A second later, Edward Emmett and Jasper joined me. "What is going on?" I asked quietly. Edward frowned.

"You aren't over the treaty line…I don't know. They are not supposed to be here." His face went from confused to angry. Leah's snarls quieted a little as a boy who looked similar to Jacob stepped out of the woods. The black wolf was gone.

The remaining wolves moved to protect him. Ignoring my flaming throat, I listened. "Sam." Edward said coolly. Sam ignored him and looked to Leah. "I want to talk to Jacob." He said. She snarled in his face and pushed him onto the ground with her shoulder. Then she darted off, presumably to get Jacob.

Sam brushed himself off slowly. I sent a thought out to Edward. _Why didn't they attack me?_ He frowned. He said too quietly for the wolves to hear, "You smell like Bella." Did I really? Hmmm.

Leah came to a stop and Jacob climbed off of her. He met Sam in the middle of the clearing. "You rang?" he said sarcastically. He frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "I want to rejoin the pack. There has been a vampire running around on our side." Sam said in a rush. Jacob raised his eyebrows. "You're a big boy, you can handle one vampire." He said, and turned to go.

"It's the red head again." Sam said. I froze. Not Victoria…I closed my eyes and repeated Sam's words in my head. _It's the red head again…_ I felt myself follow the thought trail _through_ Sam to his memory of Victoria. It was her.

Then something pushed into my shoulder, breaking my concentration. My eyes snapped open. Edward had pushed me. "What?" I asked. He just stared. "God damn it what?!" I said.

He pulled me aside. "I thought you could only change into people who had been resurrected!" he hissed. I frowned. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, confused. "You turned into Sam." He informed me.

"WHAT?!" I said, grabbing the pendant. "I turned into _Sam!_?" I shrieked. Sam frowned. Edward grabbed my shoulders. "What were you doing? You turned into Sam then Victoria." He said quickly, and I felt Jasper begin to calm me down.

"I just wanted to see what he said was true. If Victoria was really so close." I shivered. Leah whined. "Is she?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Ok, who is she and why did she turn into me?!" Sam said loudly. I growled. Ass. Edward shot me a warning glance and answered. "She is Bella's half sister. She is very new so can she go hunt please?" He asked. I was suddenly aware again of the burning.

"She's new?" Sam asked. "But her eyes are black, not red." I rounded on Edward. "Am I messed up? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, putting my hands on my face.

"Nothing is wrong. Go hunt." He said, shooting Sam a death glare. I snarled and ran away. After a minute, I could hear Jasper shadowing me. What is it with this family and safety?

When I smelt something huge this time, it was a grizzly bear. I pounced and sucked it down. It tasted…different. Not good, but…mediocre. I fed until I was full. My identities shifted inside me, almost like a baby kicking a pregnant woman.

I focused on the blocked off part, which really wasn't blocked off anymore. It felt weird. Almost like it was…waiting. For what? I heard Jasper again, and then boom, I connected with it.

Suddenly, I was taller, much taller. My arm had marks all over it, and I felt much more in control of my thirst.

When I realized what had happened, I freaked out. "Jasper!" I screamed. But my voice came out like his. I felt my face, my hair. I was freaking _Jasper._ I lightly patted down my body.

"Holy shit, I'm a guy!" I screamed in Jasper's voice. Speaking of, the real Jasper appeared and froze at the sight of me.

"Jasper, I turned into you, I'm sorry, sorry!' I said. He just circled me, staring. He looked down at himself, then at me.

"Um, shit, umm…" I trailed off and searched through me until I found…me. Then I tugged on it and felt myself shrink back to me. I ran my hands all over me again.

"I'm me again!" I said my voice full of relief. Jasper just stared. "You…wow." He said finally. "Sorry again, sorry. Sorry." I said, still making sure I had returned to the female gender.

"I'm me, right?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Um, Lily? You're eyes are purple." He said. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"What the hell is up with me?" I groaned. Then I realized we had an audience. Everyone from the clearing was on their way to the Cullen house. They had stopped, and were watching us.

**So, Lily the shape shifting same gender liking vampire! Pretty nifty. I kinda packed a lot in there at the end. So here is a quick recap. She can now turn into anything she wants, or…is thinking about. When she is thirsty, her eyes are black. When she has fed, her eyes are purple…or should I say **_**amethyst.**_** And Sam wants to rejoin the two packs, cause Victoria is lurking…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Male, Female…

LILY POV

I lept up off my rock. Why didn't I know they were there? I internally smacked myself. Damn it. This was more than embarrassing. All of the wolves were staring open mouthed.

"Lily, go home and talk to Carlisle." Edward said. He was staring the same way they were. With a half hearted snarl, I darted back to the house, Jasper following. From much farther back this time.

I flew up the steps, slammed the door and flopped on the couch, head in my hands. If being able to turn into a guy wasn't freaky enough, I had a freaking _audience._ Ugh.

Faintly, I heard the pack talking. I barely heard Sam say, "That's sick. Like wrong, but cool." I groaned and went to go upstairs, but I ran into Esme.

Then, _boom_, I was Esme, falling down the stairs and leaving a dent in the foyer. "Ugh, sorry Esme." I said, and kicked the dent back into place. Esme just kept staring. "Crap, sorry about that…" I changed back to myself.

"Does my hair look like that from the back?" She asked, patting her hair. I started laughing so hard, I would have cried if I was human.

"Oh my god Esme thanks for keeping me sane." I choked out, still laughing. She smiled and came down next to me.

"You should go see Carlisle though. Your power is different, and potentially dangerous." She said with the tact only Esme can have. I frowned.

"Carlisle is at the hospital." She frowned. "Can you morph into a human? Or a vampire with good control?" I turned back into her.

The burning was gone in a flash. I grinned at Esme. "I'll scare the crap out of him, but it will work." She laughed. Then I busted out of there and ran in to town. I found the hospital following Carlisle's scent trail.

I got in no problem. The burning scared me for a minute, but Esme was much more in control. It was cool. I knocked and entered Carlisle's office. He looked up surprised.

"Hey Darling." He said, and then _wrapped his arms around my waist!_ He leaned in for a kiss…"WHOA, no way!" I said, leaning away without thinking.

"Esme, what-" His phone rang. When he picked it up, I heard Alice laughing her ass off on the other end and Esme shushing.

"Esme, what are you doing home, what-" He looked at me, then at the phone. He let go of me like lightning.

"Lily's power changed. She can change into anyone now…she came as me to keep her thirst under control. Sorry honey." Esme said on the other end. Alice choked out what Carlisle almost did, and I heard Emmett laughing.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, I should have called first." I said, flustered. Carlisle looked disturbed. "Why didn't you come as Edward or something?" He asked. Another round of laughter from the phone interrupted me.

"Because I turned into Jasper on accident and I prefer being a Female thank you!" I shot back. If I was human, I would be flushing tomato red.

Emmett giggling is a scary thing. After he calmed down, and Carlisle wasn't frisky anymore, I explained. He frowned. "That's interesting…turn in to me." I sighed. "Do I have to? I hate turning into guys." I whined.

"Just do it." Carlisle said. With a sigh, a second later I was Carlisle. I shivered. "Ugh, guys are nasty!" I said. Being a guy is creepy. Just in case you are a girl who can turn into a guy. I had a mini freak-out when I realized I was talking in Carlisle's voice.

He started at me in wonder. The only good thing about being Carlisle's is the thirst control. Oh my gosh, It made me not even want to drink human blood in my life. Interesting.

"Can I be a girl now?" I whined. He nodded and I quickly started to change into Esme when Carlisle's phone rang again. Distracted, I thought about his phone.

Bad move. "Aaah, shit." I said from my square like position from the floor. It was Alice on the line, still laughing.

Carlisle picked me up looking absolutely weirded out. I balanced on his hand and looked at what I had turned into in his other hand.

"I have a talking phone." He said in wonder. "Hey, I can move too!" I said, moving across his palm with ease. "That is freaky messed up." I heard Sam say in the back ground. Suddenly I was tumbling off of Carlisle's hand and then I was Sam on the floor.

"Gah, I'm a guy again." I said. I turned into Carlisle's desk. "Haha, I am the desk from HELLLLL!" I said in my new deep and woody desk voice. A knock on Carlisle's office door made me shut up and be a desk.

"Doctor, you have an ER case coming in." Said a nurse, sticking her head around the corner. He smiled at her, but it was a little shaky, because the desk of doom was in his office! Heh heh.

"I'll be right there." He said. As soon as she disappeared, he strode over and looked at me. "Ok, go home, and _stay there._ I don't want the Volturi coming." I morphed through his stapler, papers and into the floor, then finally back into Esme.

"Yes sir!" I said, giving him a salute. I was giddy. I could turn into inanimate objects! Then I walked out as Esme and ran back home turning into me when I got far enough away from the hospital.

When I walked into the house, I was bombarded with questions. Alice was still laughing with Emmett, and the wolves looked weirded out. Esme didn't look to happy, but I was cool with that. I would be mad too.

After an hour of requests and bombarding, I told them I needed to hunt and I booked it to Edward's meadow. I sat cross legged and closed my eyes.

Then that heartbeat made me relax.

**So! Slightly random, probably not my best chapter…but it was hard to write. Lily can turn into other people and inanimate objects. Interesting? I think so. And now she is in the meadow…and Leah is there…what's going to happen? Only my crazy brain knows! Review for me!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Welcome to the Jungle

"Leah?" I voiced, eyes still closed. I heard her come over and sit a few feet away. I cracked an eye to see her bemused expression.

"Hey." I said, and took a deep breath. Her scent made my burning throat lunge like crazy, but her heart beat calmed me down. Leah shifted.

"What are ya doin here?" I said lazily, half day dreaming.

"Nothing. I just had to get out of the house. It's crazy over there with Sam and all." She sighed and stretched. I groaned. "I know the feeling." I muttered, and ran a hand through my hair.

"We are friends, right?" Leah asked randomly. I cracked my eye open again. She looked nervous. I closed my eye again and laughed. "We aren't enemies if that's what you're wondering. Yeah, you're a friend. Why do you ask?"

I sighed and flopped onto my back as she cleared her throat nervously.

Then I shot upright. Vibrations of approaching footsteps had reached my ears. Leah looked at me like I was psycho for a second, then she was standing with me. Her back shook a little.

Probably because those were vampire footsteps that were unfamiliar. I breathed in the scent…

Then I was lost in Victoria. I could see her running towards are clearing. Way in the back of my mind, I heard Leah tense up as I changed to Victoria, and I could feel her fear.

I snapped back to me. "Get the hell out of here." I said, and listened more closely for Victoria. She shook her head.

"No way. You need help." I sighed, frustrated. "That's why you should _go_ and get me some help." I suggested, moving my position to match where she would come from.

I didn't even notice it for a second, but when I did, it disturbed me. I had moved in front of Leah, protecting her. Well yeah, she was a _friend_, and _friends _protect _friends_…

I turned to face Leah, who was still stubbornly behind me. "Alice won't see it, you're with me, remember?" I said. Leah frowned. I stiffened. Damn, she was close. And I meant, **Victoria.** I think.

I froze, as did Leah, when the footsteps stopped. Across the clearing, my red-headed enemy was standing alone. And I could tell that she was there to kill me.

By the time she had noticed me; I had shoved the necklace down my shirt, and changed into her. This was going to be interesting. Then I turned around.

The look on her face was amazing. A mix of, "What the hell?!???!!" And "OH SHIT." was all over her face.

I took a step forward. She, after half a second, scrambled back half a step. I laughed in her voice, trying to scare her, even though inside, I was freaking out for Leah and I. I felt Leah transform and come up behind me.

"Welcome." I said in her voice. She swung around, into the clearing, keeping me at a distance.

"Who are you?" she snarled at herself. I smirked. "I'm you. Although you may not know it, or like it." I took advantage of her confusion. "Honestly, we were resurrected after all. The side affect is annoying though. You have quite a reputation." She still watched me warily.

"I don't understand." She said, buying it. "When you are resurrected, there are two of you made. I assume you are here for the only James left?" Her face changed fast.

"What do you mean, one James?" She said, her voice cracking. I put my hands up. "Don't blame us. We are the one without much tact after all." I pretended to check my fingernails.

Suddenly I was quite aware that the necklace fell out of my shirt as I moved my arm. Victoria saw it too. 'You little demon…" she hissed, and threw herself at me. Leah managed to move, but Victoria and I slammed into a tree.

Then I lost focus and morphed into the tree. Victoria whirled around, confused. I traveled fast, from the tree to the ground to a cotton wisp floating by her head. I noticed Leah had finally gone. Good.

LEAH POV

I ran out of there, torn. She couldn't do it alone, but we couldn't take her together. Hoping I hadn't made a mistake, I pushed myself faster to the Cullen house.

LILY POV

"Looking for me?" I whispered. Victoria freaked out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She snarled, whirling around, sending me spinning. I changed to the grass and back into me while her back was turned, wrapped my arms around her, and sank my teeth into her shoulder.

Her scream was my distress call. I fought hard to keep her still, and I sunk my teeth in deeper. She twisted out of my embrace and kicked me hard in the stomach. I slid backwards in the dirt, on my feet, already blocking her blows.

She was fast! Her teeth sank into my forearm and I screamed just as loud as she had. Arm stinging, I flipped over her and turned into James.

She slid to a stop, her face a mask of shock. Then she screamed in fury and came at me again. I frantically changed back to me for strength, and thought wildly for a stronger vampire. At the last second, I changed into Emmett, picked her up and threw her.

LEAH POV

I skidded up to the house, covered in dirt. I screamed at Edward mentally until he caught on, rounded everyone up, and soon, we were running again.

The vampire screams made me shudder each time.

LILY POV

I raced after her, ready to kick her ass. I skidded to where she had fallen, looking for her. "Looking for me?" she hissed, mocking me, and bit my shoulder. I now agree that karma is a bitch. The pain was so bad; I zoomed back to myself like lightning, and squirmed in her grip.

She bit down harder and I screamed louder, then I rolled, smashing her into the dirt. But that little bitch was holding on, and she crunched through my bone.

Desperate, I leaned down and bit one of her arms that were constricting around me. Then it was a battle of the venom. My whole shoulder was cramping and screaming in pain, but ignored it, and bit deeper into her arm.

Then her teeth were at my neck. "Let go of me, NOW." She hissed in my ear. Very slowly, I let go, and played my final card. I relaxed. Surprised, she loosened her grip around me.

That's when I exploded. Avoiding the use of my whole left arm, I flipped over her, and put my teeth at _her _neck. Unfortunately, one arm is not very restrictive. After a second or two of struggling, I made a mistake.

I heard Leah's wolf call, and I got distracted. I turned from Leah back to me in about half a second, but it was all she needed. Her arms where around me again, holding my arms tightly to my sides, her head at my neck, ready to bite.

My shoulder made a nasty crunching sound as she held me literally, as tight as she could. I snarled and arched my back halfheartedly. I heard the footsteps of my friends coming from the meadow.

"You. You were the one James wanted." She said, catching my scent and relations to Bella. "Well, he got me, the ass." I hissed.

"Victoria. You are surrounded. Drop her." I heard Edward call from the darkness of the surrounding forest. I jerked my shoulder, trying to release the pressure, and Victoria responded with another bite to it.

I hissed angrily at the sky and struggled against her grip. Come on, I'm a freaking newborn for gods sake! I stomped on her foot, trying to gain an advantage. She cussed and loosened her grip for a second.

I made a break for it, but I felt her nasty hand clasp around my wrist and _yank_ me back, ripping my already hurt shoulder. That would take a while to reattach. I heard snarls all around us. So the wolves were here.

"I know what your father would do to you." I hissed, playing my advantage of knowing her. "I know how you were changed-" I snarled deep when she bit me again. I turned into the vampire that changed her.

"Nice to see you again…you tasted so delicious…that girl and James were easy to kill." I panted a laugh. If she thought I was her, I could be someone else.

She froze, but didn't loosen her grip. Then she laughed. "You're not him. Your little friends wouldn't be here." She laughed again, and ran her teeth gently along my neck. All of my instincts were screaming for me to run.

With a furious snarl, something crashed into the back of Victoria. She let me go and I tumbled and rolled away, first horizontally, but then vertically. I rolled to a standing position at the edge of the forest and watched Leah snarl in Victoria's face, pinning her down.

Victoria laughed. "What are you jealous darling?" she was joking, I was sure, but Leah froze, and I did too. Leah slowly looked over at me. Victoria started to laugh her ass off. "That's so cute! A little couple of freaks." She laughed for a second more until Leah tore her head off and began shredding her.

I just stood there. What did Victoria mean?

**Heh Heh. That was funny. A little drama… a hint at romance? That's up for you to decide. Review por favor! **

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Affirmation

LILY POV

I felt Carlisle cautiously approaching me, so I turned to face him. He slowly came over and touched my shoulder. I responded with a snarl. I tried to stand still for him so he could take a good look.

"You have a lot of venom in there, which will sting for a while. The only thing I can think of that would help the burning is a shower." I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. He laughed at my expression.

"The water helps clean the wound of the venom." I looked back to see Leah looking quite proud of herself as she watched Victoria burn again, for good. "Go home." Carlisle ordered kindly.

With a sigh, I started the painful jog home, Bella at my side talking the whole way back. But I wasn't really listening. What did Victoria mean? And why did Leah react the way she did?

"Did you hear what I said?" Bella's voice snapped me back to reality. I shook my head and jumped the river in the backyard. She followed, continuing to talk. "Carlisle, well all of us want you to…lie low for a while. I can't imagine what the Volturi would do to get you to join them."

I nodded and hauled my sorry vampire ass up the stairs. My shoulder felt almost as bad as it did during my transformation. My left arm tingled uncomfortably. I let out a sigh of relief as my shoulder entered the water.

Although it didn't erase the pain, it helped. After I cleaned up, I stayed in the shower, letting the water run, thinking. Something wasn't right with Leah. Or me for that matter.

When I heard the footsteps of the rest of the family and the padding of the wolves arrive, I got out and changed quickly.

Getting a shirt on was a challenge, but eventually, to my distaste, I found a halter top in the closet supplied for me by Alice and put it on. Then I grabbed a sweatshirt, carefully pulled it on over and made my way downstairs.

I heard the argument outside before I saw it. Sam was a human and arguing with the Cullens, who on closer examination, where standing around two vampires. My whole body froze. Nobody could know about the necklace, why where the Cullens letting them stay?

I quickly stuffed the necklace down both my shirts to be safe, and stood in front of the window in the living room, watching. If they wanted me, they knew where to find me. My curiosity prickled when Leah was the first to notice me. I was still comforted by the sound of her heart, which confused me even more.

"Ahh, that's her. Lily, you can come outside." Carlisle called; making sure the necklace was well out of sight. I appeared in the doorway and walked calmly over, even though I was still freaking out inside.

"We were just talking about you. These are our friends from the Romanian Coven. This is Vladimir, and this is Stefan." I nodded politely to both of them. Vladimir was blond, and Stefan had darker hair. Both were very attractive.

"Your eyes are very interesting." Vladimir commented. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle's smile slide right off his face. I shrugged, forming a plan in my mind instantly.

"I don't know why they are purple. They just are, ever since I was changed. It's pretty conspicuous eh?" I said softly, shooting a glance quickly at Carlisle who nodded approval.

"Yes they are…but they are very pretty." Stefan commented. I smiled in his direction and heard Leah growl softly. I ignored her. "So, um, are you here for a visit?" I asked. Vladimir nodded. "We were here a decade or so ago to help the Cullens with Reneesme, we thought we would stop by again." He said.

"Well, come inside, the pack won't hurt you. I'm sure we have lots to talk about." Esme said graciously, and led Stefan and Vladimir into the house with most of the family. Carlisle stayed behind for a second.

"You have to stick to that story, and make up something about how you were changed. They **cannot** know." He said to quietly for them to hear. "I understand." I said just as quietly. He went into the house.

I turned to Leah, opening my mouth to ask a question, but her growl silenced me. She jerked her head in a southerly direction and ran off that way, so I followed her.

I waited in the clearing and she walked in a few minutes later, dressed in very dirty and ripped clothing. She walked right up to me and just started. "What was that?" she hissed. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

'I have no idea what you mean." I said honestly. I didn't even know what was bugging her, never mind what she was talking about. She growled and paced in a circle, then came back to me.

"I make you more comfortable right?" she said. I sighed, put my hands on my hips and looked up at the sky, then back at her.

"Fine, yes, what of it?" I snapped. She gaped like a fish, and then crossed her arms too. I ran a hand over my wet ponytail impatiently. After a minute, I snorted.

"Whatever. When you feel like talking to me, go right ahead. I need to hunt." I said. Then I turned away and ran into the forest, even though it felt wrong.

**Whew, that was close. Dang, isn't this exciting? Leah may have some competition, and with the secret as big as the one Lily and the Cullens have to keep, can they keep it from Stefan and Vladimir? I apologize for the late update, I got my foot bitten by a dog. No, I'm serious. And my computer lies at the top of a set of stairs. So do me a favor...**

**Recording**

**Extra**

**Views**

**In**

**Exciting**

**Writings**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Senses Fail

LILY POV

After my quick hunt, I entered the house quietly and leaned against the back of the couch were Bella, Edward and Reneesme were sitting, watching Carlisle debate on something with Vladimir.

Stefan smiled at me when I came in, which I returned. Then I listened to the debate. "Come now Carlisle, how do you know that feeding off a human was meant to be, and that they were meant to die?" Vladimir asked.

Carlisle frowned. "They would die in a normal way though. Not in some supernatural freak accident. Besides, they don't deserve to suffer." Vladimir laughed.

"That may be true, but we can't be supernatural if we are here." Vladimir said. "That is completely irrelevant." Carlisle groaned.

"Don't you feel a connection with humans? We were human once after all." I said quietly from my casual position on the back of the couch. Vladimir looked at me for a second.

"Sometimes, if the human reminds me of someone. But I don't like how we think feeding on animals is more humane. Humans are animals too." He said. "That's a good point though." Stefan said.

The debate continued. After awhile, I got up and on Bella's request, took Reneesme to Jacob outside (he wouldn't come in) to keep her entertained. I lifted Reneesme high enough so she could crawl across Jacob the Wolf's back. She giggled.

"Hold on tight now." I said to her. She showed off her dimples and her little teeth with a smile. I walked around to stand in front of Jacob. He sighed, and for some reason, the way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked him. He snorted and rolled his eyes, making Reneesme giggle. "If you're worried about the vampires, don't be. If Carlisle knows them to be friendly, they are, as much as you don't like it." I ended jokingly, earning me a hefty nudge from his nose.

"Alright, go, but Bella 'requests you be back before dark." I said. Jacob was about to respond, but Reneesme was tugging at his ears, making him grin. I shook my head and moved out of the way, and they bounded off.

'Oh," I said when I turned around to see Stefan standing there. I mentally cursed myself for not being more aware. He grinned. "Thanks for putting a good word in there for us." He said.

STEFAN POV

Her laugh, along with her voice, was quiet but captivating. "It wasn't that hard, you guys aren't evil or anything." She said, and looked back at the trail the wolf and Reneesme had gone down.

"How old are you? Before you were changed." I was surprised to hear myself ask. She sighed, and I regretted asking. Her eyes went from happy to sad in about a second. "I was had turned 16 only a few weeks before I was changed, so I'm relatively young I guess." She said slowly.

She had every right to be cautious, she barely knew me, but it made me sad at the same time that she was. "And you are pretty new I heard." I said, keeping the conversation going easily.

"Yeah, only this morning about." She said. Surprise flooded through me, and must have shown on my face because she laughed again. That sound alone was enough to change my mood.

"That's why you barely see me, I have hunting to do. Why do you feed off of humans?" She asked, and the question caught me off guard. "Well…I only met the Cullens a decade or so ago. I never really knew that there was another way to go about feeding." I grimaced.

"Oh, you're thirsty." She said, tensing as she smelled what set me off. A wolf was watching us from a few yards away. Even though she smelled terrible, her heartbeat was still there. She put a hand on my back and led me as far away from her as the clearing would allow.

"Did Carlisle say where you guys should hunt? She asked. I nodded, pleased that she had touched me. "Around Seattle." I replied. She pushed me lightly in the direction of Seattle. "Go forth and conquer." she said sarcastically. I laughed at her, said goodbye regretfully and left, Vladimir catching up to me a few minutes later.

"So, you have the hots for Lily eh?" He asked, and only laughed harder when I punched his arm as we ran. "I do not have the 'hots' for Lily. I was only being friendly." I argued.

He just shook his head and laughed.

LILY POV

I strode furiously across the yard and stood in front of Leah, who had transformed back to a human when I had my back turned. "What is your problem?" I hissed. She had been avoiding my gaze, and when she looked at me, I felt bad. Her eyes were so sad.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. You just have me so confused! Why are you…and I…so, ugh." I groaned. She touched my shoulder sympathetically. Even though it was my hurt shoulder, her touch felt good. Too good.

"I have something to tell you, but you are nowhere near ready to hear it. So I'm only here to warn you. Don't fall for Stefan. I talked to Carlisle about him, he does this to every girl vampire he meets who doesn't already have someone." Her voice turned angry there, and I wondered.

"I have this family, and I have friends. I thought you were one of them Leah. I don't know why you keep doing this to me. If you want to keep this 'thing' you need to tell me a secret, go ahead. I'm done." I growled.

I turned and stalked angrily into the house.

**Rawr! That was interesting…a little bit of lovers (all though Lily doesn't know it yet) banter. So…Lily's future that might involve Stefan could be 'jeopardized' by the confused and very watchful (and jealous) Leah. Apologizes for the late update, these past few days I have been visting family in Nebraska...far away from a computer. You might want to review now…**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: So Close, So Far

LILY POV

When Stefan and Vladimir returned, I went on a walk. And soon after, like magic, Stefan followed me. He actually had to run after me. I had been pacing around in the house, still angry at Leah when Rosalie snapped at me, just as they returned.

So when I went running out the door, he followed. I thought it was sweet; he had even called my name. I stopped and waited for him, and then we went on that walk I mentioned. It was almost surreal. We talked the whole time, about our likes and dislikes, life, and of course, when we where human. For me, it was easier to recall facts about the last one, obviously. He had a harder time; he had been a vampire much longer than I had.

"Seriously? You were in _track_?" He asked in disbelief. "What's wrong with track?" I asked defensively. "You're kidding right? It's so tacky! Did you have super short running shorts too?" He was chuckling the whole time.

I smacked him playfully. "Of course I didn't!" I laughed. "But I did have to wear the worst jersey you can imagine, just disgusting. Our colors were maroon and yellow." He made a face and I laughed, and he laughed with me.

"I bet that was a sight to see." He said, leaning against a tree. I leaned on the tree across the path, keeping the space between us, although I didn't like why. Despite how angry I had been after Leah tried to warn me, she had said that she had gotten her information from Carlisle. I trusted him unconditionally.

I felt his gaze on me and I turned and smiled at him. Then to break the intensity of his gaze, I looked up at the sky. Stars had appeared, and the temperature was dropping. "How long have we been out here?" I wondered, still looking at the stars.

His hand on my arm startled me. I turned right into him, his hand still on my upper arm. I looked slowly up at him. His expression was hungry, but not in a thirsty sense. The look was different, enough to make butterflies fly through my stomach, and my breathing hitch.

He leaned easily towards me and kissed my cheek. Then he skimmed down and across my cheek to my lips, and kissed those too. The whole time I was bursting with happiness. Imagine your first kiss to be a gorgeous vampire. Yeah, that's how I felt.

I let him kiss me again, but then I turned my head and rested it against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. It reminded me of cinnamon and cloves. He gently wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him.

After a while, the burning in my throat got to the better of me. I pulled away, and stepped back. "Sorry Stefan, I'm thirsty." I said. His face went from confused to understanding fast, and he nodded.

He kissed my hand and jogged lightly back to the house. After a minute, I sighed and ran into the woods. Like clockwork, I killed deer and drank, buried the bodies, and after brushing dirt of my sweatshirt, headed home.

I made the necklace was well out of sight before entering the house. I heard a lonely wolf howl as I entered, and immediately thought of Leah. I felt guilty instantly. Promising myself that I would apologize tomorrow, I went into the living room once again, and sat next to Stefan, who held my hand.

I felt Alice's gaze burning into me, but I ignored her, and turned my attention to the TV. Emmett was playing his video game, and was torturing poor Jasper into playing with him. How a vampire can find playing video games interesting is beyond me. It's all about the challenge, and with a vampire, what's the challenge?

A few minutes of Stefan rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand, Jacob came in carrying Reneesme. Bella jumped up and took her. She was sleeping, but Bella still ranted at Jacob about being late.

My guilt was taking me off track though. Call me a fruitcake, but I was feeling quite sorry for what I did to Leah. The more I thought about it, the less it made sense, until I saw Jacob shush Bella, he didn't want Reneesme to wake up. And that's when it clicked.

He was protecting her like Leah would me. But Jacob loved Reneesme. I stood up quickly with a gasp, earning raised eyebrows and looks from my family. And Vladimir, but most importantly Stefan, who had stood up with me, and was looking at me with concern.

Leah loved me. She protected me, and I realized she had been jealous of me with Stefan. She _imprinted_ on me. The memory of me protecting Leah in Edward's meadow snapped everything else into perspective. I saw Edward nod slowly out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry Stefan…I need to be alone." I said, invisible tears that would never fall pricking at my eyes. I pulled my hand out of his and just ran. I shot across the yard and into the forest, running hard and fast.

Oh. My. God. I was _lesbian._ I hadn't even had a first kiss before until this evening! I struggled to deny it, but memories from my transformation hit me anew. I hadn't been delirious.

I collapsed on a large flat boulder far away from the Cullen house, and I stared at the stars, like I had with Stefan. The more I thought about it, the more natural and right it seemed, until I was entirely calmed down.

I groaned out loud when I realized what this would do to Stefan. He loved me, that I was certain. Brief anger flashed through me when I realized the whole family had known. Even _Reneesme._ I mean come on! Grrrr.

I quickly became aware that Leah was only a few yards away, watching. Waiting. "Leah." I called. I heard her transform and a moment later, her human form stood at the edge of the forest.

"I know, and I understand." I said softly.

**Ok, I went to an event where I live, (around Madison, Wisconsin) called Concerts on the Square and there was a lesbian couple sitting right next to us! I usually don't believe in signs, but since I had been slacking on updating and writing this story, it gave me new inspiration. ^^ Review ya fools! **

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Crushcrushcrush

LILY POV

Leah moved closer uncertainly. I sat up and patted the rock next to me. "Cop a squat and we'll talk about this." I said quietly. After a tense moment, she sat next to me, our legs dangling off the rock.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked. I looked at her, but she was watching the stars. "When Jacob got protective over Reneesme it just clicked. Now I realize how glaringly obvious it should have been." I took a deep breath and felt her eyes on me.

"I was thinking about you…how I wanted to apologize for snapping at you. Then I realized that you loved me." My voice was quiet. I felt her glance on me, and it was like a weight crushing into my chest. I didn't know how I should feel.

"When I figured out I had imprinted on you, I freaked out. It's not a very nice way of figuring that sort of thing out. After you had finished the transformation, I thought for sure you knew. But you didn't.

So I had to tell Bella. I thought for sure she was going to kill me, but she understood. And then when Victoria was attacking you…it took all I had to get help and not look back. By the time we got back, and she had you, I was ready to kill her ten times over. When Victoria figured it out, I thought you were going to too. But you didn't.

Finally, when Stefan got here, I could tell he liked you as soon as he saw you. I was insanely jealous, and no advice from Sam or Jacob could set me straight. You almost broke my heart when you kissed him. But I heard you running out of the house and I knew something was wrong. I was ready to tell you, I thought you still didn't know. But you did."

I looked over at her. She had her arms around her knees, her chin resting on her kneecap. "I'm sorry I took so damn long." I said, and she laughed, and the sound was a million times better than Stefan's laugh. I laughed with her, but then we sobered up.

"How will I tell Stefan?" I whispered. She put an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned against her. It seemed natural, not at all awkward. "And there is another thing. I don't know how we are going to do this. I know nothing-" She kissed the top of my head and I froze.

It had felt really good. I looked up at her and she blushed. "I don't know either. Let's just take it slow, ok?" I frowned. I had thought of another obstacle. 'What about this?" I pulled out the necklace, and it flashed sliver in the moonlight.

"It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt because of it." She frowned and stuck her hand underneath it so it lay in her palm. "I think we can handle it." She said, and let it fall against my sweatshirt where I immediately tucked it back in.

Finally, I relaxed against her, my feet curled in too, her bare feet over my shoes. I stared at them for a while. Suddenly, I was falling on my side against the rock. Laying next to me was a shoe.

'Shit, SHIT!" I said and picked it up. "What did you do to me?" She asked. Her voice wasn't afraid, just weirded out. I examined her. She was an exact replica of my left shoe.

"I think…I turned you into a shoe." I said, and laughed hysterically. What. The _HELL?!_ "Can you change me back?" She asked. I focused on just her and a second later, I was holding her in my arms.

"Comfy?" I asked, trying to hide how scared I'd been. She chortled. "You are so freaky, it's cute." She brushed some hair behind my ear, and I sat her back in her own spot. For a moment, I could only stare at the rock.

"How did that happen?" she asked. I shrugged, still freaked out. "I guess I was thinking about you and shoes…because I was looking at them. And since I can't turn into both…" we went silent again.

"So…you can turn people into objects. That's interesting." She said, trying not to laugh. I punched her lightly, playfully. "I guess so…" I still sounded really freaked out. After a few more minutes of staring at the stars, I stood up and jumped off the rock.

Leah looked at me quizzically. "I have to tell Stefan before he comes looking for me. I want you to wait here. Who knows what he could do." She was already shaking her head before I finished.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." She said stubbornly, and jumped neatly off the rock. Then her eyes sparkled. 'Want a ride?" She asked. My huge grin was my response, and a moment later she was back from the woods as a wolf.

I climbed easily onto her back and she made a rumbling noise, like a cat purring. I pet her ears for a second. 'Mush." I said laughing. She yelped a laugh and took off. My eyes took in the forest flashing by and a second later, we where bounding over the river and into the back yard.

I waited for Leah to change back, and when she was, she took my hand reassuringly and we walked into the house. At first it was normal in the living room when we rounded the corner.

Then Stefan saw me and stood up, ready to greet me. His gaze flickered to Leah, then our entwined hands, and he froze. "Stefan-" I started, I realized my voice had a pleading tone.

But he cut me off, his face storming over. "So this is how it is." He vaulted over the couch and stood in front of us. Without even thinking about it, I moved in front of Leah, and had to fight from sliding into a crouch.

"You little lesbo." He snarled. Anger flashed through me faster than ever before, and I slid into a crouch at the same time he did. I could barely hear my low growl, but it was there.

"I didn't know until about an hour ago. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said through clenched teeth. He shifted and I did too. "Hey now," Emmett warned, standing up.

We ignored him. "You expect me to believe that, when I've seen the way you acted around her? I thought I was wrong, but now look at you. You freak." He ended in a snarl.

"Don't talk about her like that. I'm sorry Stefan, that's all there is to it." I hissed. I saw Jasper and Vladimir stand up at the same time as moved closer to me. "That is _not_ it, you knifing slut!" He roared. In a flash we had lept up at the same time.

I got above him at the last second and pinned him down. I didn't want to fight him, and I was stronger anyway. But to my surprise, he wiggled out of my grasp like a snake and went for Leah's throat.

With an un-earthly screech, I grabbed his ankle and pulled with all my strength, yanking him back to the floor next to me. With a smooth flip, I landed back in front of Leah, hissing.

But Jasper had moved behind me, and Emmett had moved behind Stefan and in seconds, both of us were restrained. I heard Leah hiss in a warning. I stood still in his grasp, but Stefan was fighting tooth and nail.

And it made me sad. I still liked Stefan as a good friend. In an instant, he ruined it. "You and your girlfriend can rot in hell!" he snarled, not listening to Vladimir next to him who was saying something to him.

That time, Jasper had to hold me down. "You lay one hand on her and I'll tear you apart!" I hissed first threateningly, then in pain when Jasper's hand tightened on my shoulder. It was still full of venom and tender.

The pain brought me back sharply, and I pushed past Jasper to stand next to Leah. He followed me, a silent shadow. Leah put her arm around me and Stefan shrieked in rage. I silently towed her to the side so Emmett could wrestle him out the door.

"I'm sorry Vladimir." I said as he passed. "Not sorry as you're going to be!" Stefan screamed in a demented fashion outside. He looked at me for a second, understanding evident in his gaze. "I apologize for Stefan's behavior and wish you two all the best." Then he strode outside.

**Looong chapter, wow. I have to say, that was awesome. Leah and Lily are together, Yay! Stefan is…being interesting, and things are finally right. For now.**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Where I Want to Be

LILY POV

When Stefan was calmed down, he wouldn't even look at me. He just violently straightened his sweater and strode to the edge of the yard, waiting for Vladimir. I felt terrible, even though Leah had her arm around me.

Vladimir finished his quiet conversation with Carlisle, and came to stand in front of me. His eyes raked over me and suddenly I felt uneasy. He was staring right were the necklace would hang. But maybe he was just a perv…

"I'm sorry again Lily." He said, and as I nodded, he turned away and darted off with Stefan, who shot me a venomous glare before he went. I turned my head from his glare, and I heard him snort angrily and run.

After a long silence, Alice came over and gave me a hug. After a second, I returned it hesitantly. I didn't want Jasper to get the wrong idea. Edward surprised me by laughing at my comment. But he wouldn't tell anyone what he was laughing at, so I relaxed.

"You were amazing! I would have ripped his face off, but-" she stopped seeing the look on Carlisle's face. I sighed and walked into the house with Leah. During my transformation, Esme had turned one of the empty rooms up in the attic into a room for me. That's were I am now, sitting on the couch, while Leah looked out the windows.

She looked exhausted. I had to keep reminding myself that she needed to sleep. "Go to bed Leah. Stefan isn't coming back." She groaned and plopped onto my bed, which was looking ridiculous. I was a _vampire_. I didn't need a queen sized down mattress, but I had one.

But then again, if Esme was in on it, maybe it wasn't for me. I got up and plopped down next to her. She stretched, and then curled onto her side. Hesitantly, in a very unsure manner, I curled up next to her. After a second, she grabbed my hand and pulled it over her back and around her waist.

My face, if I was human, would be glowing red, but if Leah wanted it there, it would stay there. Besides, it felt amazing. I nestled my face at the crook of her shoulder. In minutes, she was asleep. While I was recovering when I was human, I had seen a werewolf sleep (Jacob), and they are usually deep sleepers.

But they were always tense at the same time. Leah was entirely relaxed, and irrational pride surged through me. Leah was _mine._ It seemed ridiculous, but at the same time, right.

I closed my eyes and matched my breathing with Leah's. She slept a long time, through the day and the night. But then again, she probably hadn't slept in a while. Around 6, I heard vampire feet on the stairs.

"Lily." Alice whispered. I went to sit up but Leah cuddled around my arm. Alice made a 'Aww' face, and I shot a look at her. "What?" I whispered back, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Carlisle signed you up for school, we leave in an hour." I groaned quietly. I hated school. "You are our cousin, your mom and dad died in a freak accident." Alice said, and couldn't keep this huge smile of her face as she watched Leah cuddle into me.

"Great." I muttered. Sighing, I slowly worked my arm free, and rolled off the bed. Unable to keep the smile off my face when I looked back, I made my way over to the closet Alice had supplied me.

Angry that I cared so much about what I wear, I slammed the door, waking up Leah. She rolled onto her back and raised her eyebrows, smiling sleepily. "I heard you're going to school today…want help with an outfit?" she said, and laughed lethargically.

"Actually, yes." I admitted. She hauled her self up, and selected black skinny's, chucks, a deep purple tank top with silver stripes, a gray cardigan, and a black belt with silver spikes.

I changed and put my hair in a ponytail. When I came out Leah looked happy and made me twirl. I was a little self conscious with the necklace hanging out, but it matched the outfit, so it was a little less conspicuous.

"You look great." She said, giving me a hug, and kissing me on the cheek. Her lips left my cheek feeling like it was on fire. That idiotic grin was on my face again. As she leaned in for a real kiss, someone knocked on the door.

Alice bounced in to find us a safe distance away from each other. She was carrying a make up bag. After giving her approval of my outfit, she whipped some make up on me, and then it was time to leave.

I turned to Alice and raised my eyebrows. After a second, she got it and skipped out, fighting a smile. I leaned down and kissed Leah goodbye. When I was almost to the door, she smacked my ass, making me jump about a foot in the air.

She only winked at me as I turned around, a shocked expression on my face. She laughed and shooed me out the door, and I went down the steps in a daze.

The ride to school was quick; Alice kept winking at me, and the only time I said anything was when Edward told me that the story was that I had contacts in. It took me a minute to realize what he meant. I had forgotten that my eyes were purple.

And I couldn't help but feel nervous as I got out of the car. The humans smelled good, but my full stomach kept me from leaping at one and sucking it dry.

"And here we go," Emmett muttered as kids started to stare.

**How did you like it? I have to warn you, I have never, EVER written any sort of love between a man and a woman, not to mention two women. So it might be a little lame like this chapter was. Just review and yell at me, I'll get the picture.**

**Anyway, Lily goes to school! And she and Leah are together. School will be a interesting experience…you can count on that.^^**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Teenagers from Mars

LILY POV

Bella went with me into the tiny office to get my schedule. Ms. Cope stared at my eyes the whole time, but I thanked her quietly just the same. Upon consulting schedules with the rest of the family, I had most of my classes with at least someone I knew.

Except my very first class. I found my way no problem and slipped out of my black raincoat and hung it up, then made my way smoothly to the front. The teacher signed my slip, and I immediately liked her. She was of the no-nonsense sort.

She didn't even make me introduce myself. And she put me in the back. Ignoring the stares, I pulled out the only thing I had ever brought to school, a black notebook and a pencil.

"Well hey, I'm Lauren." Said the girl directly in front of me, whisking around. Her scent hit me and I cringed. The nasty hairspray scent helped to cover up her more appealing scent, but her showing it off wasn't helping.

"Lily." I said. "Wow, you're voice is quiet. And you're eyes are really weird. In a good way." She said lazily, and cracked her gum. I pointedly ignored her flashing her legs to the guy across the aisle and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Well thanks." I said. She leaned forward, her chest pressing against the back of her chair, giving me a full view of her cleavage. I blushed even though it didn't show. I tried to ignore my raging instinct that I usually only had with Leah, and thought only of her.

Thankfully, class started before she could say or show anything more. I took notes even though I already knew what we were talking about, writing in my tiny script. When the bell finally rang, I took off, but at a human pace.

I donned my rain jacket and made the dreary trudge across the grassy walk. I met up silently with Alice and Jasper, causing her to whirl around and throw her arm around me, and she started her usual chatter.

"So, learn anything interesting?" She asked when I returned from getting my slip signed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Lauren is a slut." I said it quietly, so no one could hear. Alice laughed, then a thought ran through her mind and she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Did you-" The teacher and I glared at her at simultaneously. After dazzling the teacher with an innocent smile, she threw a note at me, which I caught one handed and read at vampire speed.

_I feel for you. Being attracted to a whore like that would mess me up too. _

I looked up shocked and angry. Damn little psychic. She only grinned and gave me a roguish wink. My day continued quietly with my family until lunchtime. I got the minimum amount of food, and wandered over to the table, thinking aimlessly about Leah.

'So, how's the day gone?" Emmett asked. I groaned and smacked down my apple a little harder than necessary. He laughed. "You'll get used to it." I let the conversations flow around me as I drummed my poor apple on the table.

The bell startled me. I slowly got up and followed Bella and Edward to gym. I got to thinking about Leah again as Bella gave him a kiss before leading me to the locker room.

This was going to be hell. I changed quickly and left with Bella before Lauren and some other sluts could make me anymore…interested. We where working on track and field, and I was separated from Bella.

I stood in line with Edward in front of me, bored out of my mind when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned warily. I had started to get thirsty a few minutes ago, luckily I only had two more classes.

"Hey, you must be Lily. I'm Mike." Said an annoyingly smiley boy behind me. I nodded and went to turn around again. "Hey, nice contacts. Those are really cool. They suit you." He babbled, managing to talk and smile at the same time.

I tensed as he leaned forward, his scent was maddening. "I'll tell you a secret. If you be nice to the coach, he won't make you pole-vault today. You're new after all." I tried to tune out the sound of his heart and his slightly discriminating comments.

Edward's hand on my shoulder made me flinch. "I think she can handle it." He said, his voice holding the edge of a threat, for both of us. The double meaning of his words swirled in my head as I caught Bella's concerned expression.

My eyes must be slowly turning black. I forced a smile at Mike the annoying-ferret-looking-hormones-raging-idiot and watched Edward vault easily. I was so close to turning around and smacking Mike as he tried to help me with my pole.

"They can be pretty heavy," he started. I easily tugged it from his grasp and held it tight. "I got it." I said quickly. Then at the teacher's signal, I vaulted easily. The look on Mike's face was priceless. He had obviously thought I was the shy and delicate girl of the family.

He was only half right. The rest of the day passed quickly, and as we walked to the car, I had to keep my eyes down. They had turned black in my last class as some whore reached across me, putting her wrist right by my face to grab a beaker.

I only looked up when I smelled Leah. She was sitting on the bumper of Emmett's jeep, grinning. She tackled me with a hug which I gladly returned. She made my uncertainty and slight fear over my thirst vanish.

"I missed you." She whispered, her teeth nicking my earlobe, making me shiver. I let her go and took her hand and we started a slow meander to the Jeep, talking quietly.

I whirled as someone wolf whistled. It was Mike and some of his douche bag friends. I started to stalk toward them, but Leah grabbed my shoulder (which is better by the way).

"Let it go." She said, and I snarled quietly, earning me a warning glare from Emmett in the Jeep. Leah raised her voice. "Leave those jealous assholes alone." She said, flashing them a smile.

I'm sure my eyes were still fiercely angry as she towed me to the car. I only felt better when Leah put her arm around me as we drove away.

**Heh heh. Wasn't that day full of surprises? Not really, actually. It seemed really cliché to me, sorry about that. Anyway, review! And don't get to comfy…I have plans for this story… (Creepy author giggling)**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Doo Right

LILY POV

As soon as we were home, I was carrying Leah piggy back up the stairs to my room. I plopped her easily into the fluffy chair Alice and Esme had put in my room.

"So how was your day?" Leah asked innocently. I groaned, and flopped spread eagle on my bed and sighed. "Terrible. I swear the Cullen's are trying to kill me by enrolling me in school." Emmett barked a laugh downstairs.

Leah got up and sat cross legged above me. Then her delicate fingers where skimming through my hair, instantly rubbing away my stress. I relaxed.

"Tomorrow is going to be better." Leah said.

She wasn't even close.

The next day, after our goodbye, the whole day went downhill. Alice had dressed me this morning, and I felt like a freak in heels. I didn't fall of course, but I had guys looking at me all day.

And Lauren wasn't helping. Neither were her whore-y little fiends. By lunch time, I was ready to change into a piece of dust and stay that way. I was abusing my apple again when _Leah_ walked across the room and sat beside me.

Her hands stopped my apple abuse. "Alice called." She said. I shot a look at her, which in turn, she smiled brilliantly at me. Ugh.

"She would. I was getting ready to ditch the rest of the day." I grumbled. Leah played absentmindedly with my fingers and hands, entwining them with hers. "Why would you do that?" she asked finally.

"Because I fell like I'm going to explode." I said honestly. Leah clicked her tongue and stood up. "Walk with me." She said, holding out her hand. I rose and took it, and we began to walk out.

"Looks like the Cullen's aren't so perfect after all." Lauren said loudly. A hush fell over the cafeteria. I whirled around.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I knew I looked calm enough on the outside, but I was like a volcano about to blow. This slut was going to get what was coming to her.

Lauren smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" she gestured to Leah. "Where did you pick _her_ up? A gas station?" she and her friends burst out laughing. I closed the space between us in three strides.

"Listen close you little whore, because I won't say it again. A girl like you wouldn't understand what Leah and I have because you throw yourself at every scumbag that passes your way. And Leah found me; I didn't find her at the gas station your scummy boyfriends buy their condoms at."

Her face was shocked, and very angry. I'm sure I looked about the same. "There is nothing wrong with Leah and I. But there is definitely something wrong with what _your_ doing." I said this all very clearly, with the hint of more of a threat just below the surface.

I _wanted_ to kick her blond little ass all the way across the cafeteria, but something tells me Carlisle wouldn't approve. I turned and took Leah's hand again.

Something as light as a feather hit the back of my head, and I felt liquid drench my hair and the back of my shirt. A can of soda clattered to the floor. "Dyke." Lauren hissed.

Rage boiled inside of me. I whipped around again, and started to advance. Leah put a hand on my shoulder. "Lily, let it go. Lily?" she asked, tugging on my arm, and then standing between Lauren and I.

"Lily. Let her handle it." Alice was at my shoulder. I was shaking in anger, not really listening. Emmett put a sturdy hand on my shoulder and began to steer me out of the cafeteria.

"Your girlfriend isn't much of a fighter. Poor you." Lauren said. I tensed, and Emmett moved faster.

"You know _nothing_ about me, or my girlfriend. Call us what you like. But screw you." Leah said, and then I heard a fist connect with skin. I shot around, ready to kick Lauren's ass, but it was Lauren who was holding her nose and screaming curses.

Leah pulled up smoothly next to me, hooked her arm in mine, and pulled me out of the cafeteria. My rage was forgotten.

"Nice shot." Emmett said when we were in the parking lot, and started laughing, and slapped Leah a high five. I only watched, still shocked. I still hadn't realized that Leah had decked Lauren right in the face.

When I did realize it, I twirled her around in a circle, and set her down again. 'Thanks." I said. She laughed. "Hey, she deserved it. You would have gone overboard, so…I stepped in." she seemed extremely pleased with herself.

Then she kissed me. I barely registered hearing the family melt away, and it was just her and I. She had her hands knotted in my hair, keeping me to her. I gently dipped her and she snuck a leg around mine and moved it up and down, making my heart jump.

I set her upright again, and we broke apart, realizing where we were.

"Oh," she said sheepishly. I grinned back. For a minute, we just stared at each other, trying to control ourselves.

"We need to work on that…" she said. Maybe it only sounded suggestive to me. "Huh?" I asked, half hoping, half not hoping the meaning of her words.

"Like, making out in public." She clarified, raising her eyebrows and getting a wicked smile as she realized what I meant.

Turns out, that was the worst of our problems.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Pressure

LILY POV

I ended up skipping the rest of the day anyway. Leah changed in the woods surrounding the school and I gladly rode the giant wolf that was Leah far away from Forks High.

She climbed a steep sand dune and plopped down. I slid off but curled up into her soft fur as a slight breeze played with her giant fluffy ears. For a while, all we did was sit there, me playing with her fur, Leah dozing, almost sleeping at times.

It was nice. The family wasn't hanging around uncertainly downstairs, I had no jealous humans messing with us…it was perfect. Until a raindrop hit my nose. I groaned and rolled over in Leah's coat, trying to keep the rain off of me.

Leah yipped a laugh and stuck her nose in my ear. That got me up and moving. I jumped back onto her and she darted off into the forest. After only a minute, I tugged on one of her ears, our signal to stop.

She did so instantly. I could hear a vampire running after us, and on a closer examination of the breeze, it was Edward. He was coming from upwind, which made it a lot easier to tell who it was.

A minute later he stopped in front of us. He looked very unhappy. "Lily. Someone or something alerted the Volturi to the location of the necklace. They're coming. You need to turn yourself into something small. They don't know you can do that. Alice-"

I held up a finger to stop him, and then put it to my lips and shook my head. We were not alone. Three vampires were coming in, and they would go right past us. Something told me that they weren't nomads.

I turned Edward into a caterpillar, and Leah and I into moss growing on a nearby tree. A few minutes later, three vampires ran by, doubled back, and entered the clearing. All three wore long black hooded cloaks.

'We need to proceed with caution. There are werewolves around." Said a voice silkily. Edward the fuzzy green caterpillar tensed. One of them sniffed.

"I smell Edward Cullen. He must have been going home, his scent is fresh." A sweet soprano said. Leah shuddered next to me.

"But there is another scent." The final one pointed out. All three of them sniffed, and I tensed myself. I know that we all currently smell like something else, but this was cutting it close…

Eventually they left, heading for the house. As soon as they left, I was dragging Edward and Lilly through the forest as a bird, going fast, and I made it home before the other vampires did. I dropped off Edward, and then changed back to moss with Leah.

And not a moment to soon. The vampires jumped over the river in the back and walked up the back porch steps like they lived there, and knocked. Emmett answered the door. Good, Edward had time to warn them.

"Aro." Emmett said, with surprise and malice. Only one sounded real to me. "Jane, Felix. How can we help you?" he asked as Jasper and Carlisle appeared behind him. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"May we come in?" Aro asked finally. After a tense moment, Emmett Jasper and Carlisle moved, and the three stepped inside. I moved Leah over to the window with me as dust, so we had a clear view of what was going on.

"Carlisle…I know we aren't on the best of terms," Aro started, and Edward snarled. Aro quickly glanced at him and then focused on Carlisle. "But there is rumored to be a dangerous artifact around here, one that would put vampires at risk…" his expression turned sour.

"It's a silver necklace with a purple pendant." After a moment Alice laughed. "You came here looking for that mythical piece of jewelry?" Aro scowled. I realized that he didn't want to tell them anymore. He wanted it to be a secret power for his kingdom…

"Nevertheless, it's important, or I wouldn't be here asking. I've heard it's around here, have you seen it?" he pressed hotly. Carlisle shook his head.

"I only dream of seeing it one day." He started, but Felix cut him off. "You have another vampire living here." He said, looking suspicious. Aro looked up at the ceiling, sniffing. Jane made a face.

"Whoever it is, they reek-" she cut off as reality dawned on her. I tensed. "She stays in the same room as a werewolf?!" she asked incredulously. Carlisle nodded. She stays with her imprint." He said.

"Ugh, I bet he smells. I don't know how she could stand it." Jane said rudely. I flashed a glance at Leah who grinned back. "You don't smell." I breathed in her ear. She flashed me another grin.

"Well, Carlisle, we are going to remain in the area until this _thing_ is found. We will hunt in Seattle. Until next time." Aro said, then swept out the door with Felix and Jane, and they ran away.

I brought Leah inside the house, and let her be human again. Leah growing out of the carpet had an interesting affect on the Cullen's, but they all managed to keep quiet, incase Aro, Jane or Felix was listening.

"Lily, you can't stay here. I'm sending you off with a friend until I can divert Aro's attention away from here." Carlisle said softly and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number as I waited patiently as a spot of warm air on Leah's shoulder.

"It's happened. I need you as soon as possible. You will? Excellent. See you in a few." Carlisle hung up on the most confusing phone call I have ever heard.

Then it hit me. "You told someone, didn't you?" I said angrily. Leah winced as I grew too hot and I floated up a bit, off of her shoulder. "You _told_ someone after you told me to keep it quiet! I can't believe this! You didn't even _ask._" I ranted angrily.

"You needed protection. I knew that this would eventually happen, and none of the family could go with you, it would be suspicious." Carlisle said tiredly. "Can you turn into a vampire or a human please? I need to talk to a person, not the air." He said after a minute.

I turned into my human self. I'm sure I looked furious. "I would trust this person with my life." Carlisle said. I put my head in my hands. "I won't leave Leah here with them snooping around. And how do you plan to 'divert Aro's attention?'" I snapped.

"I don't know yet. But I will. Until then, you _have_ to leave. I'm sorry." He said. I looked up in shock as Vladimir came in through the back door. My shock turned to anger as Stefan came in after.

"You told _them._" I said in deadly calm.

**Uh oh. The Volturi are out and about, Lily will have to leave Leah, and Stefan is going to be protecting her. I told you I was going to shake things up…heh heh. Review!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Buried a Lie

LILY POV

I was going to kill Carlisle. He told me to be all hush-hush…and then he tells _them! _Well, Vladimir is ok. It's Stefan that's my problem. And won't the Volturi be suspicious that the one vampire they _don't_ know doesn't show up the whole time they are here?!

And they obviously know _everything_ because they don't seem the least bit surprised that a human that smells like me is standing in the Cullen's living room. I thought back to Vladimir starting at my chest. He wasn't a perv. He had known, even then.

I didn't realize I was shaking with fury until Leah put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sat heavily on the couch, head in my hands. I am such an idiot. A complete and utter moron. Why was it not obvious to me that Carlisle would do something like this?!

'Lily, they will escort you south. Hopefully, the Volturi will take my bait and go south, and get caught up in a newborn army issue. That will leave you clear for awhile." I processed this quickly and frowned.

'Carlisle," I said with deadly calm, "How do you expect Leah to come with us?" Carlisle hesitated.

"Lily, you can't possibly take her with you. The Volturi-" I cut him off.

"I don't give a _shit_ about the Volturi right now. I'll be on the run forever now. I can't come back, and you damn well know that. You are probably already suspicious to them." I paused.

"I am _not _leaving Leah. They will put two and two together and she will be in danger-" By this time I had risen and was pacing angrily around the room. Leah was shadowing me anxiously when Vladimir interrupted me.

"Leah will be perfectly safe here. She has the Cullen's and the pack to protect her. It's you who is in danger here. You know what will happen when they find out you have it." His words pressed heavily on my ears. I knew he was right, but I didn't like it.

"What is your amazing plan to get the Volturi to go south?" I asked, changing the topic. "And is south the safest place to have this thing?" I pointed at my chest. "If a newborn army found out, I would be hunted down like no other."

"She's got a point." Jasper said. "The south isn't a safe place to be."

"But it's her best chance. Where else would you have her go?" Carlisle said. Jasper frowned as Carlisle turned to me.

"I'll make up a story about nomads passing through and that I saw it with one of them. It will be hard to convince them, but Aro is desperate to have it. They will go south, and then we hope they get…occupied." He finished.

"Fine. The sooner we do this the better." I said softly, and then pulled Leah down the hall and into the kitchen. I could hear the family moving around, getting the Mercedes, packing things…

"Leah, I don't want to leave you, but I have too. Please, _please_ be safe." I whispered. She laughed, but it was off. "You need to be careful too. I can't save you when you're down there. I'll miss you." She ended abruptly, and I knew she was trying not to cry.

I crossed the kitchen and swept her up in a hug that nearly crushed her. It was going to be harder for her, I am her imprint; she would want to follow. But it would be harder for me because I'll be worrying non-stop.

She gently untangled herself from me and gave me a kiss. Then she nearly gave me a heart attack when she reached down my sweatshirt and pulled out the necklace. I hadn't looked at the wretched thing in a while, but in her hand, it looked beautiful.

To my surprise, she kissed it, and then tucked it safely away. Then Carlisle was waiting outside, and Leah was towing me over to him. I was still angry, but the anger was starting to fade. It's hard to stay mad at him.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and he gave me a cell phone, and then escorted me to the garage, Leah following beside me.

"Good luck, and _call._" He stressed, looking pointedly at my hand that held the cell phone. I nodded again, trying to be a lifeless, unfeeling scrap of vampire. Once I had succeeded locking away my emotions and thoughts, I turned and gave Leah another deep long hug.

Then I stepped inside the backseat of the Mercedes, and the car immediately zoomed out of the garage, and began to take the long way down the coast.

Dead silence filled the car as I stared out the window. All I wanted to do was curl up in Leah's arms and dream. Then turn into a piece of dust every time the Volturi came around.

But that would never work. So I was stuck in a car with Vladimir and Stefan the asshole. If he tried any moves on me, I'd kill him. Or turn him into a big pile of shit, it would fit him perfectly.

The car raced on as the sun set, and once the roads cleared, we went well over the legal speed limit, racing along the silent, black highways.

Slowly, I let my emotions go and wallowed in my misery, doubt and worry.

** Alright readers, roll call! I want to know how many people are actually following this story. So, PLEASE review. All you have to say is 'here.' I just want to total up the readers on this story. Anyway, time to make you think...Lily is fleeing the wrath of the Volturi, who are seeking the necklace. What will happen down south? Is Leah safe? Please Review!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: What Have You Done

LEAH POV

I stayed where I was, standing dead in the middle of the empty garage, even though the car was well out of sight. She was gone. _Gone._ I felt empty, ripped wide open and exposed to the world. Lily was GONE.

I resisted the urge to phase and follow her. Instead, I tried to think about who would have tipped off the Volturi. We had everything, happiness, safety, family and friends…and it was gone in an instant. Lily would always be on the run.

But I couldn't bring myself to turn around and leave the garage. My feet were bolted to the floor, and my whole body felt heavy. After awhile, Jacob came out and steered me gently inside. I was a million miles away, sifting through all the vampires I had met…trying to find someone with a vendetta…

Wait. Wasn't there a Tanya somewhere who was disgruntled with Edward somehow? I racked my memory as he stiffened. I barely noticed. He leaned over and whispered something to Alice, who froze, and slipped into a vision, just like that.

Alice began to rock back and forth, emitting high quiet shrieks. Jasper whizzed down the stairs and knelt before her, watching her every move. They were so in love…another pang of loss hit me and I winced, trying to shove it off.

Gasping, Alice's hand began to move, as if she was scribbling. Before I could even blink, Jasper had a piece of paper and a pen, and he carefully curled Alice's hand around the pen and set it on the paper. In a flash, she was sketching.

The minutes ticked by, the only sound was the pen scratching on the paper, shading, drawing…but what?

ALICE POV

As soon as Edward mentioned Tanya as a possibility to me, one of those crippling vision's hit me. The kind that catches you by surprise and doesn't let you go until it's over.

_Vladimir, Stefan and Lily were in a clearing, Lily disguised as a raven on Vladimir's shoulder. Suddenly, Stefan stopped, grinning. Vladimir shot him a questioning look backed up by Lily's beady stare._

_Vladimir sniffed and froze. Lily took in a breath and froze too. Stefan started to laugh. "Our journey ends here you two." _

_Vladimir understood, but Lily still was clueless, shifting restlessly. She couldn't risk changing, vampires were too close._

"_What have you done? You sold out for HER Stefan?!" Vladimir said, his face slowly twisting with hate. Stefan growled._

"_Tanya is better than any other. I didn't sell out. You chose the wrong side." He said calmly. Lily's talons screeched against Vladimir's skin, cutting through his jacket. He didn't seem to notice, but kept his eyes fixed on Stefan. He spoke quietly to Lily._

"_I'm sorry Lily. I cannot protect you any longer. You have to get away from here, and quickly." In a flash, he put the silver cell phone in her talons. "GO!" he shouted, and she launched into the sky, Stefan launching forward to attack Vladimir…_

_She wheeled above them for a second, and then darted into the desert as the clearing began to ring with vampire snarls…_

My hands clenched into fists as the vision ended, effortlessly snapping the pen in half. Ink dribbled from my palm and landed in drops on the paper underneath my hand. I must have been drawing.

My vision slowly focused onto Jasper's face, which was right in front of me, looking worried. I quickly looked down at my drawing. It was a picture of exact detail; it was the raven, with purple eyes, carrying the cell phone.

"That bastard." I snarled, standing up so fast I flipped the coffee table. Edward received the vision instantly, and remained sitting, still in shock. "What's happening?" Leah asked quietly.

I hesitated, but then explained everything as quickly and painlessly as I could. Leah looked at me in horror, and then Jacob and Sam were quickly shoving her out the back door, and she exploded with a quiet _pop._

Her howls echoed eerily around. Carlisle pulled a cell and quickly dialed the number…

STEFAN POV

I couldn't believe it was working. Tanya was already south, talking with Maria and her band, telling them everything. The trap was already springing.

The signal scrambler in my pocket was scrambling Lily's cell phone as I speak. I glanced in the side mirror. She was staring dejectedly out the window, watching the scrubby plains of southern California go rushing by.

I felt the scrambler vibrate silently as someone tried to place a call to her cell phone. Trying not to grin ear to ear, I envisioned the Cullen's trying to call over and over, each time never getting a response.

I pulled out my own cell to call my mate, Tanya. If she got Maria's coven to join, all we needed was the Cullen's to lead the Volturi south. Effectively sentencing one of their own to die or be forced into servitude.

Sounds good to me.

**Stefan just couldn't let it go, could he? Neither could Tanya. Please review for me?**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	27. Chapter 27

****IMPORTANTE****

**In FOUR days, I go back to school. Usually, that means I go on hiatus until breaks, vacations, ect. BUT, I recently (today in fact) acquired a laptop of my very own. Therefore, I may not be on hiatus, but the updates may be more and more spread out until summer comes again...**

****IMPORTANTE****

Chapter 27: Broken Vow

ALICE POV

"It's not working! It says her phone is not in service!" Carlisle said, snapping the phone shut with a snap, then trying to call again. Jacob and Sam were wolves outside, trying to keep Leah here.

I freaked out as I had another vision.

_Aro, Felix and Jane were striding up to the door…_

"The Volturi are coming. Sam, Jacob, get her out of here!" I shouted. I watched them push her into the woods, their snarls dying away. Two minutes later, I could hear them approaching.

"We still have to lead them south." Carlisle said quietly, and after a minute, he opened the door before Aro could knock. After a tense moment, they came inside, their noses wrinkling at the scent of three werewolves.

"We have some information for you." Carlisle said after an uncomfortable moment. Aro perked up instantly.

"Nomads passed through here about an hour after you left. One of them was wearing this necklace-thing. When I pressed for more information, they fled south." Carlisle said calmly, playing stupid.

Aro frowned. Before he could say anything, Jane spoke up. "A little to convenient for me, Master. We would have picked up nomad scents." Just then, Jacob and Sam came out of the forest, human, with Leah, who was also human, but looked surprisingly calm.

An idea formed instantly. "Jane, I've lived with them," I gestured to the trio as they approached the house, "and even more than that. It gets quite smelly, its hard to smell anything. Plus, it rained last night. Those two combined would make it hard to smell anything foreign." She glared at me.

Aro nodded slowly. Felix stayed silent, but eyed Leah, Sam, and Jacob as they came in and sat silently around me on the couch. Aro thought for a moment. I could only pray that he didn't want physical proof by touching Carlisle's hand…

If he was desperate enough, he would just go for it. I fought back three visions that popped up silently in my brain. I could view them later.

Emmett spoke up in a moment of genius. "We will accompany you south if you like. For protection." I could have hugged him. If we were down there, we could keep the Volturi away…and warn Lily.

"We will be leaving for the south immediately. If you wish to join us, it would be appreciated." Aro said finally. Jane seethed. "You can help us find the nomads. We will leave in 5 minutes." Aro turned and began to counsel Jane and Felix as the rest of the family sprang into action.

LILY POV

The desert was chilly and dark as we stopped for gas. It felt wonderful to get out of the car and move around; the blazing heat and light of the day made it impossible for us to get out of the car.

I pulled out the cell phone and looked up the number to call Carlisle. He was nice enough to put it in the address book for me. Any anger I had left at him quickly faded as I punched it in.

Instead of connecting the call, the phone tried and failed. I frowned, alarm bells ringing in my head. I silently chided myself. Why did I expect to get reception in the desert? Especially in Mexico?!

'What's the matter?" Vladimir asked, coming up beside me. I closed the phone and shoved it angrily in my pocket.

"The stupid phone doesn't work. I wanted to call and check in…" I caught Stefan staring and I glared fiercely at him until he dropped his gaze. Vladimir sighed, and pointed. A dingy pay phone sat rusting at the edge of the lot.

"Thanks," I murmured, blushing internally, and made my way over at human speed. I found a few quarters in my back pocket and pushed them in, and quickly dialed Carlisle's cell.

It rang eight times before it connected scratchily. "Hello?" Carlisle sounded distant and there was whistling in the background.

"Carlisle. Where are you?" I asked quietly, so that others couldn't hear. His reply was fast and quiet.

"We are leading the Volturi south, and just entered Oregon. What is your location?" I quickly scanned the area. Only Vladimir, Stefan and the owner of the store, who didn't speak English.

"We just illegally crossed El Rio Grande. We had to throw the car over, but that doesn't matter. How's Leah?" I asked anxiously, shifting from foot to foot. Silence.

"Hello?" I asked, as the connection flickered. "—Fine-misses you-hotel?" Carlisle voice came in segments. Damn pay phone. I gave it a smack.

"What? I can't hear you. Say it again?" I asked. The connection crackled and died. Angrily, I slammed the phone in the hook and broke it clean off. Not bothering to fix it, I stomped back over to the car, going over curse words in my head.

Stefan smirked at me and I glared viciously back. Asshole. I got in the back seat and slammed the door.

STEFAN POV

Just to mess with her mind, I turned the signal scrambler back on as she went over to the pay phone. This should be good.

I changed the intensity of my signal scrambler through out the conversation. Finally, I ended it all together. I couldn't give her a chance to escape. Frustrated, she glared at me and got into the car.

Chuckling, I got in the passenger seat again. I had heard enough of her conversation to know that the Cullen's had just made a fatal mistake.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Carwars

LILY POV

We drove until we ran out of gas. As a group, we had been avoiding towns at all cost, to avoid contact with vampires. So now, at the brightest part of the day, we were stranded in the desert.

Well, not _stranded_. We could run fast enough so nobody saw us, but until we find out _where_ we are, that might prove difficult, and stupid. Jasper had been right; the south was not safe for a vampire. Any move was a dangerous one without protection.

"Right," I said after an hour of sitting around doing nothing, "I'll just change us into birds and we can fly around and look for shelter." I reached down and put my heels back on. I hadn't had time to change to something more appropriate before I fled, so I was wearing a dress and heels. In the desert.

Smooth Lily, smooth. Stefan frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said calmly, and that my rage boil to the surface even faster, but Vladimir beat me to the punch. "Why? I don't see anything wrong with it." He said, rubbing his face.

"Well, for one thing, we would be leaving the car behind, like a giant sign pointing to this area. It will bring the Volturi even faster. Plus, it still smells like the Cullen's, and that would blow them right open." He grinned, as if he liked the idea. I resisted the urge to beat him up, but just barely.

"Did you ever think that I could change the car itself into something else? Like a rock?" I asked sarcastically, and the look slid right off of his face, and he glared at me, which I gladly returned.

"Stop it you two. I think Lily's idea is perfect. We can hunt too, once we are farther away from the road." Vladimir reminded me of my father, and a sudden rush of emotion made me bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Um, when you are ready then." Vladimir said scrutinizing my face, looking apprehensive, even a little excited to see my power in action. I silently counted to ten to cool off. "Alright, everyone out." I said, and stepped out of the car, the sun immediately making my skin glow and sparkle.

I quickly turned into a human to divert attention, and as Vladimir and Stefan exited the car, I turned them into birds. Vladimir, a hawk. Stefan, a sparrow. Then I turned the car into a pebble, to match the others on the shoulder.

I turned into a raven, and flew up with my guard into the sky, looking for a safe place to hide.

CARLISLE POV

After Lily called, I had just managed to make up a story about another doctor asking for advice on a surgery. Aro had bought it, but Jane was still suspicious of us. She was forever talking on her cell phone, and then to Aro in private.

This was bad, very bad. This meant they had another informant. Edward read my mind and silently passed on the information to the others. Aro had given us cloaks, so we could travel in the day, so before long, we were looking across the border to Mexico.

I wasn't happy with the situation. We hadn't given Lily, Stefan and Vladimir long to flee. I could only hope that they were safe, and waiting for our call. Leah was beside herself. I had called to tell her that we had made contact.

Aro wouldn't let the wolves come, so she was stuck at home. She had been worried sick, and told me to pass on the message that she loved Lily. I told her I would, even though I have no idea when we will talk to them again.

The later, the better in this case. We made it easily across the border, and then we were spreading out, looking for a scent. We had been following their weak trail for a while now, and I knew we would find one.

I had convinced Aro that the nomad scents were those of Vladimir, Stefan, and Lily. Her scent had been overpowered by Leah's, so there was no way they should recognize it. Hopefully. As a bonus, it would sever all ties he thought we had with them. Hopefully.

"Here Aro." Jasper called stonily sometime later, pointing stiffly to tire tracks, and the pretty fresh scents of Vladimir, Stefan, and Lily were all over the place, plus, some tracks.

"Well done." Aro said calmly, and inhaled, memorizing the scent. Then we took off again, following their trail exactly until we reached the small gas station with a pay phone, that was broken recently.

A thought clicked into my head. If my phone wouldn't call Lily's…would hers have been able to call mine? I followed her trail over to the phone while Felix spoke in perfect Spanish to the attendant of the store, asking questions…

"This smells like the female." I said calmly enough, so that Aro would hear, but my insides were shattering. We were to hot on their trail, and something was wrong. Those cell phones _always_ work; they use satellites, not radio waves to place calls. (They don't need to have reception)

So why didn't they work? I quietly told the others while Felix, Jane and Aro finished their questioning. When they came back over, Aro looked surprised.

"I thought you would have left by now." He said. I frowned. What was he talking about?

"I don't understand what you mean." I said, hoping that he wasn't talking about the fact that we knew everything.

"Well, you escorted us south, didn't you? And we are hot on their trail; we should be good for now. We can always call for reinforcements." He looked at me strangely.

"Always one step ahead of me, Aro. We are glad that you got here safely. Good luck on your search." With that, I gathered the family, and we left.

As far as Aro knew. Jasper, feeling right at home in the south, doubled us back along a mountain range, so we could follow Aro without being detected. Plus, now we had time to plan.

ARO POV

"Master, my informant has made the exchange you requested. Maria will help us with the search as long as we leave her growing army for a year, exactly as we planned." Jane was grinning ear to ear.

"Excellent work Jane. Our hunt shall be prosperous, and the necklace will be ours." I smirked, and studied the map we 'purchased' at the gas station.

"Felix, the man told us they went south, correct?" I asked him after a minute of gloating. He nodded silently. I glanced over the map, a idea forming in my mind as I noticed the geographical advantages of a certain area called Boulder Head Clearing…

"We need to find them, and then organize Maria's force to come in on the other side. If we can force their group into this clearing…" I tapped my finger on the map, picturing the necklace around my neck at last.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Paint it Black

ARO POV

We traveled easily on their trail, and by dawn we were stopped dead in our tracks on the side of a road, looking around.

The scent abruptly ended here, which was technically impossible. How did a vampire just disappear? Not to mention a trio of vampires? I angrily kicked at the rocks at the side of the road, creating dents in the asphalt that matched the tip of my boots perfectly.

And even more bizarre, the female scent turned _human_ and then disappeared. Vampires cannot turn into humans. It is impossible. And yet…

One of my oldest informants, Raquel, who was even older than me, knew just about every fact about vampire lore. Probably because he took part in all of our history. But he told me that there is rumored powers associated with the necklace, that make the wearer's capabilities blossom beyond what the originally would have.

But that would make one of the vampires a shape-shifter, a capability I would have surely known about. Not many people become vampires; in fact, we have a running registry in Volterra, of every vampire that exists, dead or alive. Or, resurrected. Maria had been eager to share information for time. Time to build up her armies.

But if a vampire did exist…one that could shape-shift…and if their powers had been enlarged by the necklace…

They would be more powerful than any vampire in existence, in my opinion. To be able to shape-shift into anything, or to look like anyone…

"Master." Jane's voice broke me out of my dreams. She was tucking her phone away into her cloak. I nodded at her.

"We have a location. Three vampires and I quote, 'appeared out of nowhere' to hunt. Then they disappeared again." She raised her eyebrows, looking thrilled, even though this was bad news.

One of the vampires would have to have the ability of invisibility, and it would have to be powerful enough to cover three people. And it still didn't explain the human scent we found.

Jane grinned. "Don't worry Master, there is more. Information that is most shocking indeed…"

LILY POV

After hunting, I felt much better, and Vladimir and the asshole looked refreshed too. We were still looking everywhere for a safe place to hide. It was getting more and more dangerous to appear as vampires, there were tons of them, swarming the countryside.

It looked like they were searching for something, but Jasper told me that the look for humans to recruit. I tried to push away the creeping paranoia that they were after _us_, and focused on looking for a place to settle.

They couldn't possibly know that we even existed. Half in a day-dream, I was stopped by Vladimir. We had grown inexplicably close on this trip for some reason. Maybe it was because he wasn't an asshole like Stefan. Or maybe it was because he actually cared about my safety.

I gasped as I finally paid attention. We were in a small valley, that looked normal, but barely three mile dead ahead was a huge clearing. It was natural, but very unsafe, considering it was surrounded mostly by cliffs. Only two entrances were evident, the one we were on, and one dead in front of us.

On closer examination, there was a small outlet leading into more desert, but other than that, nothing. No escape.

"We should turn around, now. This is too dangerous." Vladimir said beside me, scouting the area closely. It looked as if someone made a hole right in the middle of a mountain chain, or took away a section. It wasn't normal.

"Wait. It's normal for vampires to be around here. If Lily was to be disguised, following us, we would fit in. If we run, it would be obvious if…" Stefan trailed off.

"If we were being followed." I finished coldly for him. He nodded solemnly. Vladimir rubbed his chin, thinking it over. After a minute, he sighed.

"Stefan is right. Change back into a bird, and ride on my shoulder. If there is danger, you can just take off." I sighed angrily and changed into a raven once more, and settled down on his shoulder, anxiety making me on edge.

"We are supposed to be pretending to be human, that's what nomads and armies do down here to get recruits. Let's take it at a walk." Vladimir said calmly. I couldn't believe that he and Stefan were willing to be captured for me if this was a trap. Which I hope it's not…

JASPER POV

""Damn it, wouldn't you know that the Volturi would be following them so closely? Someone is feeding them information, and we need to take them out." Emmett said animatedly, as we sat on a peak, watching the small speck that was Aro's group moving quickly across the land, exactly on their trail.

Everyone was in varying stages of relaxation, but I was tense. I knew this area well, and it had a reputation of slaughter-houses for armies. One would have huge fights with another around here, because breaks in the mountains made good spots for shepherding in people to be killed in large numbers.

My eyes flicked warily across the landscape. From here, we could see a broad spectrum of land, at least 50 miles east and west from where we were. Lily and her guard had gone west and were slowly curving east.

My eyes moved to the east and a dark mass made me blink. What was that? I waited until the sun rose a little bit more, then squinted, and my legs went weak.

A vampire army was moving squarely east, head on with Lily and behind her, the Volturi. Beginning to realize what had happened, I looked dead to the middle, where Lily would be at around noon.

It was one of the most famous clearings in all of Mexico. Called Boulder Head Clearing, it had two entrances, perfect for smashing a smaller army in-between. Or in this case, Lily and the necklace.

Edward read my mind and swore loudly. "The Volturi is working with an army; they are going to trap them." He pointed to where I was still looking, the small (from here) dusty red circle in the middle of the mountain range.

"We need to get closer, let's _move!"_ Carlisle said firmly, and we all rose fluidly, and began to sprint closer to Boulder Head Clearing.

TANYA POV

I got off of the phone and turned to Maria, who was looking quite cool despite the fact that she was dealing with the Volturi. If only she knew the end result…

"We need to increase our pace. We are trapping the vampires in Boulder Head Clearing. We make up the eastern front, but he needs some vampires to skirt the edges and back them up. Surrounding them in the clearing. It's fool proof." I smirked.

Poor Eddie. He'll soon wish that he had never denied me, even if I was happy with Stefan. He hurt my family, so know I was going to hurt his.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Somebody Told Me

LILY POV

The three miles at a human pace were excruciating. I was beyond nervous, beyond worried, and was constantly on the lookout to either side of us, waiting for something to attack us.

The atmosphere was tense and muggy as we arrived at the entrance of the large clearing. Vladimir hesitated, and then declared that if we were acting like humans, we should rest like humans.

I offered mentally to him if he wanted me to turn them into humans. He politely denied, saying he needed to be a vampire to protect me. My heart had ached when he said that, he was so much like my father.

As Vladimir and Stefan 'rested' they were scanning the area too. I was perched a few feet away on a cactus, trying to make it appear that I wasn't following them.

After 20 minutes, we started to move again. As we passed into the huge, perfectly round clearing, my suspicion went triple time as Stefan took the lead, scanning the area in front of us.

I still didn't believe that he gave a damn about my safety. He was only here because he had lived with Vladimir for a year or two. Not very reassuring.

His back stiffened, and then Stefan turned around, grinning. I uneasily shifted on Vladimir's shoulder and glared as best as I could as a bird at Stefan, while Vladimir shot him a quizzical look.

I uneasily scanned the area behind him, and saw a dark mass rapidly closing in from the east. Vladimir, following my gave, sniffed, and froze. Confused, I breathed in too and stiffened in shock.

An _army_ of vampires was rapidly closing in, and if my gut instinct was correct, someone a.k.a. the Volturi, was closing in from the back. But why? Stefan started to laugh.

"Our journey ends here you two." Vladimir looked shocked next to me, which meant he understood something I didn't. I shifted restlessly. If I changed now, I was a goner.

"What have you done? You sold out for HER Stefan?!" Vladimir said, his face slowly twisting with hate. Stefan growled.

"Tanya is better than any other. I didn't sell out. You chose the wrong side." He said calmly. Suddenly, it all clicked. Stefan was the one who tipped the Volturi, with Tanya's help, the Denali woman. My talons cut right through Vladimir's jacket and cut right down to the skin, although it didn't cut, his skin was much too hard. It began to sparkle though. I looked up. The sun was curving around the cliffs, like a giant spotlight on Vladimir and I. Vladimir began to speak quietly too me, so Stefan couldn't hear, who was signaling the Volturi behind us and the army to the east.

"I'm sorry Lily. I cannot protect you any longer. You have to get away from here, and quickly." In a flash, he put the silver cell phone in my talons. "GO!" he shouted.

I shot into the sky, Stefan diving to try to catch me, but I banked upward sharply, soaring widely above them. Stefan dived at Vladimir as from my view, the army began to fan out to surround us…

I turned circles in the sky, watching as my heart broke. Then I moved downward sharply, and flew through the tiny pathway into the desert.

Seconds later, vampires began to come around the side from outside the clearing and moved inside, forming a circle, trapping Vladimir.

I flew quickly and low to the ground, but around the other side of the ring, up into the mountains to the south. I landed and began to watch the fate of Vladimir.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Time after Time

LILY POV

I perched on a rock, terrified for Vladimir, and turned my eyes to the scene below. Stefan had Vladimir prisoner, one arm over his torso, keeping his back arched. His teeth were at his neck.

My heart contracted painfully as Aro smoothly broke away from the vampire ranks around them and strode forward, flanked by Felix and Jane. On the other side, two women broke away and came forward.

One woman, with strawberry blond hair, came over and stroked Stefan's hair, who grinned. I immediately labeled her as Tanya. She stood back as Aro waved Stefan away, who pushed Vladimir roughly away from him, and went over to Tanya. She immediately took his hand in hers.

Rage boiled inside me as Jane used her power on Vladimir, who accepted it silently. After 3 minutes and 37 seconds, she stopped. Vladimir lay flat on his back, gasping, but then got unsteadily to his feet.

"I only ask for information from you, nomad." Aro said coolly. "Tell me where the female is, and your life will be spared." Vladimir pondered a moment, rubbing his face, as always.

Then he raised his head and spoke clearly and proudly.

"Aro, the Volturi has become corrupt under your power. I know what you seek, and this kind of power is in safe hands with the current possessor. I refuse to tell you any more information than that."

Aro's face had gone cool and hard. "I advise you to reconsider, nomad, for if you defy me, your death shall be long and painful. Jane will show you no mercy, and I won't kill you for a long, long time. I want what the female has, and I will do _anything_ to get it." Aro said angrily.

Vladimir had turned away from him though, and was now addressing Stefan. "Those who wear their hate upon their sleeves and hold grudges are sure to suffer." He said calmly to Stefan, and Tanya, who made a face.

"Come _on_, Vladimir. She was _gay._ And she stayed with those horrid Cullens-" Stefan broke her off with a angry hiss, and Aro looked just as angry.

"What are you talking about? You know this person personally?" He bellowed at Stefan, who looked like a scared puppy.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the Cullen's trusted Vladimir to guard her, and he trusted me…so…" he trailed off pathetically.

"She was the new vampire," Aro said in awe, talking to himself. 'She had been there the whole time…this was a trick…and you _knew! _ And you used me for your own gain." He spat at Tanya and Stefan.

"Kill them, Maria. I have no room for liars in Volterra." Aro said coolly. Before Stefan or Tanya could say a word, six newborns from behind her attacked instantly, shredding them loudly.

As the smoke rose in the sky, Jane tortured Vladimir. Only when the flames flickered and died did she stop. Aro stood above him, looking quite insane.

"Tell me everything. Her powers. Her appearance. NOW!" He bellowed, kicking his head. I closed my eyes as I heard his hoarse voice speak.

"She can change her appearance, and other people's appearances, and that of objects. She is absolutely lethal. You cross her path and you die." I opened my eyes in shock. I could do no such thing!

"Could she, let's say…turn into a human?!" Aro asked excitedly. Vladimir was silent, which Aro took as a yes. He was practically skipping.

"She would make us complete Jane, just think of it! Now, nomad, for your information, you keep your life. But you will stay with us. Maria, gather your army. We will track her down." His voice was cold as two newborns seized Vladimir and had to hold him up.

Silently, the vampires cleared out, leaving the pile of ashes that was Stefan and Tanya. I stayed frozen where I was, grieving, my mind racing.

When I was sure that all the vampires were far, _far_ away, I changed back to myself. I scooped up the cell phone, and decided to give it another try. I needed to talk to someone I could trust.

I silently dialed Carlisle's number. My heart gave me the equivalent of a heart attack for vampires as his ringtone sounded quietly across the clearing, in the mountains to the north.

I remained crouched behind my rocks, tense as hell as he answered.

"Hello?" his voice was hoarse, but clear.

"Carlisle," I whispered in relief. "Don't react. Are you alone, or with the family? If you are, kick a rock into the clearing." I whispered again, staying low.

A rock clattered loudly into the clearing below. "Oh god, Carlisle!" I stood up fully, and vaulted silently into the clearing, turning off my phone. The family poured into the clearing, and we met somewhere in the middle.

**Vladimir is prisoner, Stefan and Tanya are dead, and Maria, her army and the Volturi are after Lily! What will happen…? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: I Disappear

LILY POV

After nearly crushing each other with our hugs, we stood uncertainly by Stefan and Tanya's ashes. All was silent for a moment as my mind raced.

If the Volturi was working with one of the strongest newborn armies in the south, I couldn't sway them with the threat of another. He was too corrupt. But that also gave me an advantage; I could easily turn into a newborn from her army and get in on the inside.

But then what? Eventually I would be killed when I got too 'old'. And I couldn't keep running forever. Leah's face swam into my mind and I felt another pang of loss. I hurt everyone I came across. An example: Vladimir. He would be forced to join the Volturi or die.

I considered his words. _She's absolutely lethal. Cross her, and you die._ Maybe I should kill a whole bunch of vampires, or made it look like I had done so, to lead them on a false trail…

"Lily, you're making my brain hurt." Edward said mildly, being the first to break the silence. I offered a quiet apology but kept thinking. I had to thwart the Volturi somehow.

ARO POV

"This is going nowhere!" I bellowed in frustration, angrily pacing. Maria watched me silently, contemplating.

"We should retrace our steps. Something tells me she wouldn't leave her companions to die, if she had lived with the Cullen's. If anything, she would have gone the opposite direction that where going." She said quietly. I immediately felt foolish. Of course she would have watched us at the clearing.

"Send ten of your fastest runners to scout the clearing. We'll go around the long way to intercept anyone who tries to run from them." I made a snap decision. Leaders have to make decisions. I'm a leader.

Maria talked quickly with some of her newborns and they bolted, immediately running without question back to Boulder Head Clearing. I wanted that kind of devotion in Volterra.

If I had my own army already made for me…I gave Jane the signal. Maria's reign had ended.

LILY POV

"All of you need to leave. If you told Aro you were leaving, then you need to do so. If they were to find you…" I shuddered at the thought. Aro was losing it, and he would _not_ be merciful.

Carlisle opened his mouth to argue, but vibrations coming from the east stopped him. I recognized them instantly as vampire footsteps.

"_GO!"_ I hissed, but none of them moved. "I can take care of myself, GO!" I said, but before anyone could reprimand me, ten vampires ran up from the east, staring at us for a moment, tasting the air.

Without warning, they launched their attack, all of them heading for me. I grabbed one by the shirt and threw it all the way across the clearing, just as another knocked me flat on my ass.

I went to turn him into something small, like a rock, when Jasper appeared out of nowhere and snarling, threw him off too. He looked so lethal; they shuddered to a halt, giving Emmett a chance to have some fun.

I quickly bounded to my feet, and instantly the Cullen's surrounded me, snarling. The newborns fanned out in a menacing circle around us, shifting constantly in a blurred circle, keeping us where we were.

"Let me turn them into rocks, please! You don't have to risk your neck-" Carlisle silenced me with a look.

"We have to keep up with what Vladimir said. As soon as they are distracted, get out of here. Aro can't be far behind. We'll leave when the last one is burning." He promised. I frowned. It was a lose-lose situation.

Then as one, they leapt forward like a exploding firework, taking the newborns by surprise. I hesitated; watching Reneesme hang off of Edward's back, growling. They were outnumbered…

"GO!" Emmett bellowed, ripping a newborn in half. Silently, I turned to the east and ran without looking back. I was going to turn Aro into a rock, then fling it in the ocean for what he was doing to the Cullen's.

I leapt upward, and turned into a bird, trying to cover the distance to the ocean as fast as I could. A whistling caught my attention, and I cussed.

A dust storm was whirling its way directly south, right across my path. I flapped wildly as the wind before the storm buffeted me, flipping me upside down.

Then the dust slammed into me, tossing me to the ground. My open wings caught drafts, and I flipped around as I clawed at the ground, trying to stay down.

I unwillingly turned back into me and fell to the ground with a quiet thud. I had no idea where I was, what direction was east, or where the Volturi was. I could only hope the Cullen's where safe as I squinted in the swilling dust, looking for sunlight.

ALICE POV

After a few minutes of intense fighting, the newborn pieces where starting to burn. I was so engrossed; I didn't notice the scent of other vampires until the wind switched.

Standing at the mouth of east tunnel was Aro, flanked by Jane and Felix. Behind him was Maria's army, although Maria was nowhere in sight.

I quickly looked to the west. Vampires stood at the west entrance too, trapping us. Far behind them, a dust storm raged, blocking out the sun.

Then Aro strode forward, grinning. "Let me piece together what happened here…the female who has what I want killed all of my scouts and saved you. How charming." His voice turned poisonous at the end.

"Her name is Lily." I snapped. He chuckled, making me angrier.

"Lily…" he rolled the name out smoothly, almost seductively. Then he sniffed. "Looks like _Lily_ went west…and that's where I'm going. And you're coming with." Newborns fanned out silently to surround us, rows and rows of them. One of them pushed Vladimir into the center to join us.

"Jane, Felix, run ahead with a few newborns, and keep her waiting for me, will you? I'm going to keep an eye on our precious cargo." He smirked, and Jane, Felix, and ten more newborns ran ahead.

"Let's go for a stroll…" Aro mused, and then laughing, he jogged forward, leaving his army and us to follow.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Death and All His Friends

LILY POV

Freaking out, I just ran until I burst out of the dust storm, covered in dust. The sun was rising, but no sparkles emitted from my skin. I ran, the dust forming a brown streak behind me, like a comet.

I ran away from the sun as fast as I could go. Sun rises in the east. East symbolized the Volturi, and Maria's army. West was my only chance at escaping.

I looked behind me and swore explosively. A small group of vampires was gaining on me, no dust storm impairing their speed, like it had mine.

Who was faster than me…Edward! I changed seamlessly into him and ran harder. I gained a little more speed, but not enough. I peeked back over my shoulder. They were fanning out in a straight line now, a driving force that left me no room to change direction.

I quickly looked around, looking for a way to escape. Finding none, I kept on running forward, going over a map of Mexico in my mind. A peninsula would cut off my path, unless I ran straight into the ocean. And it tended to be heavily populated over there…** (A/N: That is actually true, Mazatlan is there and stuff.)**

I felt the ground changing under my feet, rising rapidly. I changed back into me and kept running.

Then I was skidding frantically to a stop. The ground fell away, forming beautiful cliffs overlooking the ocean. But they also cut off my escape. I turned around, but froze as I saw them all lined up, spanning the width of the outcropping, keeping me trapped.

I backed up as they closed in, until the ground fell away beneath my heels. I hastily stepped forward as the ground cracked, unwillingly looking up to meet Jane's triumphant gaze. Then mind numbing pain exploded behind my eyelids.

My knees trembled, but I remained standing. Jane was not going to play with me like this. I saw her eyebrows shoot up as I took a deep breath and held it, trying not to cry out. My limbs were shaking from the effort of remaining upright.

She grinned evilly then, and the pain intensified. This was worse than my transformation, much, _much_ worse. My skin was splitting open, lava and acid were mixing together and running through my veins, burning my flesh-my head was exploding…

I fell to my knees, almost biting through my lip to keep the pain inside. Jane's face turned ugly as I forced myself to stand again. She snarled, and then I was screaming.

I had to be dead. Indescribable pain was crippling me. I didn't know my name, where I was, the date, anything. Fires incinerated my skin; my limbs were torn off and filled with venom, then added to my burning remains, fueling the fire like gasoline…

"Jane!" I heard a harsh voice bellow. The pain ended abruptly, and that almost hurt more than the torture itself. Burning emptiness assaulted my brain, leaving my whole body tingling.

I stayed where I was, trying to realize how I was even _alive._ I surely should have died…

"Well Jane…that was impressive, your most painful yet…" a different voice said, almost laughing. It was different from the first, which had been full of anger. This voice was silky, like a snake gliding. I didn't like it.

"Didn't that kill the last person?" The voice continued. Loud snarls erupted, drowning out Jane's answer from my stinging ears. My nerves were slowly healing, and I realized I was on my back, a few inches from the edge.

I tried not breathing, but that hurt to much; my lungs were still sore from my shrieks. "She's breathing isn't she?" I heard a deep voice ask. Silence.

Then crunching footsteps were headed my way. I kept my eyes closed; trying to formulate a plan, but my brain was like mush. I wasn't used to being incapacitated, it never happens to vampires.

"She looks good in a dress…aha-" Cold fingertips brushed my collar bones, fingering the chain, and slid uncomfortably downward, and picked up the pendant. Then Aro was cursing, backing up, his fingers burned like James had been so long ago.

I forced my eyes open, and fighting back nausea, I rolled over, shaking, and got unsteadily to my feet.** (A/N: Can you still believe she's still wearing heels? Well, she is. And a dress.)**

My eyes darted quickly, taking in Aro staring at me in awe, Jane looking smug, a huge amount of vampires behind them, and surround by four newborns each behind Aro were the Cullen's and Vladimir. They looked horrified.

A breeze blew my hair back, unsteadying me. I swayed, and my heel went off the edge, making me wave my arms for balance. Finally, I stumbled onto safe ground. My whole body was trembling, and I mustered up my best glare at Aro.

"When I touched you…I learned things. Things that interest me greatly…" Aro took a step forward, and I stepped back, hissing. I must have been going crazy, because I swear I smelt the slightest hint of werewolf…but then it was gone, whipped away by the ocean breeze.

"Now, let's get down to business. If you jump, I will kill the Cullen's, and Vladimir. If you agree to join me, they can go free." He said, his voice turning business like.

"And if I refuse?" I asked calmly, mirroring his tone sarcastically. He frowned. "Then I'd have to kill you and take that pendant for myself. Then I would kill the Cullen's and Vladimir." He grinned, stepping closer.

"So, what's it going to be?" He asked, watching me, checking me out at the same time. Ick. I stepped back again, ignoring the trembling earth beneath me. Then I felt a hot hand clasp my ankle, almost making me jump.

I quickly looked at the Cullen's. I could tell they didn't want me to take the deal, even Rosalie. I moved my ankle back into the hand, letting it know I knew they were there. I tried to keep the grin off of my face. _The wolves are here!_ I screamed in my head, trying to get Edward's attention, who stiffened in surprise.

"I think that if you fight me fairly, I'm going for that option. That means if Jane interferes…" I grinned. He still thought I was a lethal vampire-slaughtering monster. Jane paled and glared at me, as if to say _bring it._

"So be it. _Nobody_ on this cliff can interfere." He said, glaring at everyone. Then he slid into a crouch, and the pain exploded behind my eyelids again. I gritted my teeth and glared at Jane. If I didn't cry out (which I would never do unless the pain was crazy intense again) Aro would never know.

"It's a good thing I brought back-up." I said, letting the wolves know I needed them.

Instantly, two wolves leapt over the edge, drenched, and moved in front of me, blocking me from Jane. At the same time, I heard the Cullen's fighting. I turned and helped Leah in human form up. Then we hugged fiercely as the fight raged.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Big Bad World

LILY POV

I felt mild surprise as my knees gave way in Leah's embrace, and she immediately held me up, looking worried. I smiled timidly, my head still numb from the pain. She frowned and then dropped me and exploded, scratching a newborn to bits before he could lunge for my throat.

My whole arms shaking as I lifted myself up, legs curled awkwardly underneath me, I forced my head up to watch. Fires were burning. I was terrified for the Cullen's and Vladimir, not to mention the wolves, and most importantly, Leah. I brought this upon them. I started turning bad vampires into rocks, trying to help.

I heard a yell that sounded familiar, and I quickly scanned the outcropping, my heart freezing as Carlisle ran backwards from Jane with an arm missing. He was the one who had yelled her name before. I felt a slight chill raise the hair on my arms. I didn't know he capable of sounding that way, he was always so soft spoken

Jane saw me staring, and she grinned smugly in my direction. I went to turn her into a pile of waste when the pain exploded behind my eyelids again, worse than before. I didn't know if I was screaming or not, everything just fell away. Strange harsh patterns danced before my eyes as my nerves felt like they were being ripped apart…

Blissfully, it stopped suddenly, and I lay curled on my side, gasping for air. My brain was scrambled, my nerves fried. My vision refused to focus. I squinted as something came at me, trying to distinguish friend or foe. By the time I realized, it was too late.

Something cold and heavy collided with my abdomen and I was soaring through the air, the wind whipping my hair around. Then I watched the clouds get farther away until cold water enveloped me.

CARLISLE POV

I quickly backed away from Jane, looking to distract her. She fought dirty, and my brain was spinning from her latest dose of pain. Suddenly, she looked past me, and grinned at someone.

I dared to turn around to watch Lily crumple in pain, shrieking. My arm re-attached, and then I was ripping off Jane's head; and getting the rest of her body. Anger made me see red, and then I was dumping her bits and pieces onto one of the fires.

Then I started to dart over to where Lily was, but a newborn beat me to her, and kicked her hard, like a football. She unfolded in the air, and turned a gentle flip, rising higher and higher into the sky. Then her body fell, her back to the ground; arms and legs floating upward with the air current, her back curling inward…

She hit the water with a large splash. I ran to the ledge and peered over. A dark spot was slowly sinking to the bottom… I darted over to Leah, and jumped on her back, shouting in her ear while she fought. She froze, and I took her vampire as she darted to the edge, and morphed along the way, pulling on her oversized t-shirt. Then she dived smoothly off into the ocean.

The fight turned then, and after a few more minutes of fighting, we all collapsed on the outcropping, nursing our wounds. It was a miracle that we had survived. Worry began to push at me as the minutes ticked by without Leah and Lily coming back…

LEAH POV

I cut through the water like a knife, stroking strongly. I looked around for Lily and cursed, morphing. She had sunk farther than I had thought. Scraps of my shirt fluttered downward in the water, and I followed them, catching on to Lily's scent. According to Carlisle, she had fallen quite a way from up in the air.

I felt a flash of anger at Jane, making me swim faster. After the pain, Lily couldn't even stand up on her own. Now she had been tortured again, and that was bound to have a affect.

I stroked deeper, and finally caught a glimpse of her hair, and I quickly made my way over. I was running out of air. I nosed my way under her, and then rose to the surface. After carefully making my way to shore, I rescaled the cliff, making sure she didn't fall off. She hadn't moved, and it was starting to worry me.

I hauled my bulk over, and snuck a glance behind me. Lily lay flopped over my back like a wet noodle. Her back rose and fell, but her face was pressed against my side, her hair hanging straight down over her head, a blond streak against my gray side.

I flinched as Carlisle appeared from nowhere. I kneeled and settled down to a lower height, making it easier for him to get her off. Carlisle gently rolled her over and then picked her up bridal style. He carefully set her down.

I really couldn't morph; I had lost my shirt, so I settled down beside her and stuck my nose in her ear. After a moment, she moaned softly, a tired smile crossing her face, which was drawn. My anger welled again at Jane. She had weakened my angel; caused her pain.

When I glanced at her again, her eyes were open, watching me. My heart missed a beat. Her eyes were sunken and had a tortured look about them, but they were just as beautiful as they had always been. I whined and nudged her with my nose. She frowned. Her eyes were closed again.

"Lily?" Carlisle asked, looking more worried than I was. Which was a _bad_ sign. I barley registered the family coming over silently. Lily slowly opened her eyes at Carlisle's request.

"I can't—can't feel anything." She stuttered hoarsely. My heart almost ripped in two at the sound of her voice. It was twisted with pain still.

"What?" Carlisle asked, taken completely off guard. He squatted down and picked up her hand. "Can't you feel this?" He curled her fingers into a fist. After a moment, she shook her head.

"Barely." She whispered. I stood up quickly and scanned the fires. I ran over to one and scouted the area frantically, finally finding a Volturi cloak that had been torn off. I phased back and wrapped myself in it, making a toga. I rushed back over to Lily and took her other hand.

I kissed it worriedly as Carlisle tried other parts of her body. I was relieved to hear she could feel her legs. After a few more minutes, I helped her stand. At first her knees collapsed again, but after some carefully chosen swear words, she straightened. I cautiously let go, and she smiled softly at me.

"Let's get out of here." She said quietly, and without another word, we turned to leave. She ran ok on her own, but everything about her movements was unsure. We made it back to a road I didn't know, and after a moment, a car appeared from nowhere. It was Carlisle's black Mercedes. It looked a little worse for wear, but it could fit all of us, which was a miracle.

It was dead silent all the way home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: You and Me

LEAH POV

As soon as we got home, and the Cullen's had hunted (Lily with some difficulty), Carlisle instructed me to place her on her bed. He was going to run some more tests.

"How are you feeling?" He asked nonchalantly, unpacking his bag. She shrugged, but the movement was small. "Better after hunting. I still feel…broken somehow." Her voice was stronger, but not at it's best.

"Can you give me a general area? And a more detailed description on the feelings? Or do we need Jasper?" He asked, pulling on a pair of gloves. She nodded, but hesitated.

"We really don't need Jasper." She said hastily. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she stuck out her tongue at me, laughing. "Honestly, it's not really an emotion…but my torso and arms feel…numb I guess; there really isn't a good way to describe it." Carlisle frowned.

"May I?" He asked, indicating to her stomach region. She nodded and he gently poked her. "How harsh was my poke would you say?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Not too much pressure, just a normal poke. Maybe a little lighter than that." He poked her side. "How about now?" He asked. She frowned.

"Very light. It's like you touched me, really." She said. He poked her again, but with more force. "A little stronger than last time." She said before he could ask.

He went behind her, and poked her harshly in the back. Lily didn't react. Carlisle did it again. After a few minutes of this, she looked over her shoulder. "What are you _doing_ back there?" She asked.

"That's what she said." Emmett muttered downstairs. A dull thud resounded through the house, and Emmett's protest sounded after.

"You didn't feel _anything?" _ He asked, looking stunned. She shook her head, starting to look worried.

"What's wrong with me Carlisle?" She asked abruptly. He hesitated, but then spoke. "I think what Jane to you was so intense on your nerves, that they were severely damaged. I was poking you in the spine, the largest concentration of nerves, and you didn't feel a thing."

She gasped and stood up. "Is it permanent?" She asked quickly. He shrugged. "I don't really know. I would have to open you up to see how much damage she actually did, and that's impossible. So for now, we will just have to wait and see."

Lily grabbed my hand and towed me out of the house, and I followed without complaint. I morphed before she could ask, and I carried her on my back as we shot into the woods. She buried her face in my back, and I knew she was crying.

Nerve damage at 16. I sighed and pulled up next to our rock, the rock we first talked on. It had become our 'spot', just like Edward and Bella had their meadow. I gently let her slide off onto it, and I morphed back to me, and put some clothes on.

Then I easily put her in my lap and let her cry on me as sun started to set. After a tiny hiccup, she pulled away, and curled up in a ball. I easily curved around her, and nestled my face in her shoulder, and started to kiss her neck.

She started to giggle as I tried to give her a hickey. Her skin was ice cold and hard under my lips, it was hard to do. I gave up and started to trail my kisses down across her jugular. I rolled over her to continue the train to the other side of her neck.

"I assume you can feel these." I whispered, and came back up, across her cheek, on he nose, and to the other side…She laughed hollowly. "Yes, surprisingly, I can feel that." She said sarcastically, as I continued my kisses up onto her forehead.

"How can you love a cripple? I won't be ab-" I silenced her with a kiss, and to keep her self-esteem-lowering-comments in, I drew breath through my nose. I felt her lips turn up in a smile.

"I—v—ou." She said unsuccessfully into my lips. I grinned in response but stayed where I was. She growled playfully, and the vibrations passed through my lips. Then, she was above me, grinning. She had my hands prisoner in her grip above my head, and her face was less than an inch away from mine, her legs straddling me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, mine repeating it?" I said softly as she kissed my ear. "I love you." She whispered in my ear, sending my heart crashing in my chest. Lily moved down to my neck, and started on a hickey, making my skin burn as she pulled gently away.

"What, no venom?" I asked sarcastically, and she smiled against my neck, and then started another one. I blew some of her hair off of my forehead only for it to flop back. "You have my hands, mind doing me a favor?" I asked, and puffed again. She lazily flipped her hair effortlessly, keeping my hands clasped in hers.

"That was pretty hot." I said, and her teeth flashed in the growing darkness. "Well, you're pretty sexy just lying there, making no move whatsoever to free yourself." She smirked, and pushed her hips deeper on mine, making me gasp.

"You're evil." I said breathlessly, and she laughed softly as she trailed kisses down my chest. Without warning, she did it again, making me arch my back in surprise. Her grip was firm though, and I stayed put.

"Don't do—wait, keep doing that." I breathed, and she strained to kiss my stomach. I laughed, and in a flash, she was sitting fully on my hips, a cocky expression on her face.

'What my lovely little prisoner, are you laughing at?" She asked in a rough 'bad guy' voice. I giggled, and she laughed with me.

"Why don't you just set me free, and then you _can_ kiss my stomach." I tried to sound persuasive. Lily swished her hair to the other side of her neck and thought about it.

"I can never let you go my pretty." She cackled like a witch. I pouted, and she laughed so hard, she started hiccupping again.

"_Please_ kiss my tummy?" I asked, and she softened instantly, but grinned. She moved _my_ arms downward, and easily started kissing my stomach. I groaned. "You can't keep me here forever." I said, picking up my role again. Her eyes sparkled.

'Says who?" She said cockily, and kissed me full on the lips.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Not in Blood, but in Bond

LILY POV

Leah darted faster and faster through the woods, and I hunched low over her back, her soft fur cushioning the fierce pace of her movements as we raced through the trees and higher and higher up the mountainside. Eventually, we past out of the trees and she leaped nimbly from rock to rock, higher and higher until our breath froze in the air and snow crunched under her paws.

Finally, we reached the sparkling summit that I had flattened and widened. Leah and I had come up here almost everyday after the fight in the south, and I had trained myself harder and harder until I was almost back to normal. I had carved a huge perfectly circular clearing out of the top of the mountain, like the bottom of a footprint. It was the perfect place for us to hide away in. Leah and I were up here to celebrate the fact that I had finished it just yesterday.

I jumped off her back at almost the same time she changed back, and she dug quickly through the small backpack we had brought along with the bare necessities she needed, considering I needed nothing. She quickly pulled on the long underwear, her pants, boots and socks, and then a thermal long sleeve shirt. It was freezing up in the mountains, a normal human would die, but thanks to her 110 degrees body temperature, she only needed fall clothing instead of a down thermal parka. She also didn't need to carry oxygen, because her lungs were stronger and bigger. She grinned at me and unpacked the rest of the bag, supplies to start a fire, the tent, the huge collection of fleecy comforters for us to sleep in, and then of course, a huge amount of food.

We spent most of the day having a snowball fight in-between Leah munching and insisting on kissing me. Sometimes we played tag or wrestled (her as a wolf of course) and despite my obvious disadvantage, we were almost evenly matched. Later that night, as Leah happily made s'mores by the fire, sitting on my lap, Happiness that I have never known filled me up. I had _eternity_ to do this. I could do this everyday if I wanted to. Of course, I still missed Phil and Mom, and I felt especially guilty for being the second daughter of hers to mysteriously disappear. But I knew that this is where I truly belonged.

"Are you alright?" Leah's voice brought me back down to earth. I smiled lovingly at her as she moved sideways on my lap to see me better, then kissed the side of her head.

"I'm perfect, at least with you here." I said, and Leah just smiled at her s'more that she was assembling, leaning into me, and then out towards the fire to roast it.

"You looked so…deep in thought." She commented a moment later, after neatly eating her 30th s'more. Still amazed at the diet of a werewolf, (diet as in sheer size of food obtained and eaten) I answered truthfully.

"I was just having some deep, sappy thinking time. But I think I've almost trained myself to stop doing that." Leah laughed. She knew I hated extremely sappy and well, deep emotional thinking in general, but I always tended to do it. It drove me crazy, but she thought it was cute.

"Maybe I should just take your mind off of things." She said in a tantalizing way, but focused on burning off the marshmallow on her stick.

"Maybe you should. Or you could keep enjoying yourself. If I didn't have to puke it up later, I would have a s'more too." I said, and Leah shot me a look saying, 'oh, great eating conversation.'

"I'm done anyway." She insisted, putting her stick ontop of a newspaper and then wrapping her long legs around my waist and kissing my neck. I rubbed her long muscled back and when she pulled away for air, I kissed her forehead, her nose, each cheek and cheek bone, then finally her lips. Leah took off, moving closer, entwining her hands in my ponytail, taking it out. Smiling against her lips, I picked her up, darted over to the tent, managed to unzip it, and then lightly threw Leah onto the massive pile of fluffiness. I took off her boots before she had time to complain about being thrown around, then was lying next to her.

"I love you," She said, curling up next to me, her drive suddenly gone. I put an arm around her, and she snuggled deep into me and almost across one side of me. I felt her breathing slow and deepen, meaning she had fallen asleep.

"Love you forever." I whispered to the air, then closed my eyes.

**I'm so sorry for leaving this story randomly hanging, and then starting others…it's been a huge mess. But I wrote you all a little ending that you hopefully already realized and will be happy with…Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**blackorchestrafreak**


End file.
